Joke Gone Wrong
by Lanche
Summary: 13 year old Estel plays a joke on Legolas. The Elf’s reaction and the ensuing fallout could have severe consequences on several lives.
1. Chapter 1

**A Joke Gone Wrong**

_**Summary:** 13-year-old Estel plays a joke on Legolas. The Elf's reaction and the ensuing fallout could have severe consequences on several lives._

_**Disclaimer:** Lord of the Rings belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien. I may have invented a few characters, but I don't own them either. I just put them in my stories when they behave (or sometimes because they don't!)._

_**Confession:** This was actually the first chapter story I started when I decided to try writing some fan fics. However, shortly in - and before posting luckily - I was hit with major writer's block. (My muse-squirrel went way past the daisy field to who knows where!) So I left it and started and finished "**Homecoming**" (which you can read from my author's page), but occasionally worked on this as well. I'm finally getting over my writer's block – I HOPE – so I'll be able to post this in a reasonable amount of time. _

_**One more note** – this is the joke I refer to in my short story "**A Time for Questions**." _

_#Grins# Shameless plugs for my other stories are now over. #Grin turns into a smirk with no shame evident#_

**--------**

**Chapter 1**

Estel was nearly beside himself with joy. He was on the way to the archery range with his brothers, Elladan and Elrohir, and Legolas. Legolas who was finally back in Imladris after being gone for over three years. While three years wasn't long for the Elves, for the 13-year-old human it had been unending. Legolas did write all the time. Whenever an Elf traveled from Mirkwood, it had missives from the prince, usually more than one, but it wasn't the same. But now Legolas was here and had been for almost a week. This was the first chance they had had to go to the archery range. Business, as Estel called it, had to occur first. Long talks with Lord Elrond and Glorfindel and other such matters took time. But now the Mirkwood prince was free to spend time with Estel.

As they walked, the twins and Legolas conversed about their recent excursions. But Estel wasn't paying attention. He was looking too forward to having Legolas help him improve his archery skills. The twins had started teaching him nearly a year ago. When they had been gone from Imladris, other Elves had tutored the teenager. But it was Legolas who was the best archer. Shortly before the Mirkwood Elf had arrived, Elladan confirmed this one day at the end of practice.

"_You are improving, Estel. The next time Legolas visits; we will have him work with you. He is the best archer I have ever seen."_

"_Very true," Elrohir agreed. "I have seen him hit the bull's-eye on targets I could barely see."_

_The older twin looked at the younger, but decided not to harass his brother on that comment._

"_I can usually beat Legolas in hand-to-hand combat with swords," Elladan continued._

_Estel gaped. "Only usually?" He knew there were few Elves in Imladris that could equal either of the twins in fighting. And all of those were old, even by Elven standards. The twins trained against themselves most of the time, because the other younger Elves were tired of being beaten by them._

"_Yes, Legolas has beaten him a few times over the centuries. Me, on the other hand," Elrohir answered._

"_You have lost to him as much as I have." Elladan interrupted. "Which is not often, but has happened."_

_The younger son of Elrond scowled at his brother. "I am just glad that archery is more important to him than sword work. He might be able to beat us then."_

"_If he fought orcs as often as we did, it would improve his sword skills. Let us hope he sticks to spiders!" Both twins laughed. _

_Estel shrugged off the notion of the spiders. He didn't really understand what they meant. Legolas had mentioned before that he fought spiders, but it didn't make any sense to the young human. You could step on spiders, why fight them?_

"_So you think he'll be willing to teach me?" Estel asked eagerly._

"_Oh, he will love it. Just remember, Estel. He makes archery look easy. It is not. Do not be frustrated when you watch him and cannot shoot," the Elf paused searching for the right term, "anywhere near as good, easily, or fast as him."_

"_That is comforting, Elladan. Scare Estel before he even starts."_

"_I am being realistic. Many of our own Elves have become frustrated shooting against Legolas. I want to warn our brother."_

"_I know I won't be as good as him." Estel interrupted what was about to become a good argument. "After all, I'm only starting and he's been shooting for, what, centuries?"_

Estel's reflections were broken when a hand was laid on his shoulder.

"I am looking forward to seeing you shoot, Estel. I still cannot get over how you have grown since the last time I was here." Legolas smiled down at the human.

"Humans grow quickly, Legolas. You've missed a lot," Estel countered.

"I know. I wanted to come sooner, but I could not." The Elf's eyes grew distant. "In fact, according to some, I should not be here now. I have responsibilities." His voice grew hard, but then he shook his head to clear the melancholy. "But I missed you, and maybe even those two." He pointed at the twins walking a few steps ahead of them. "I had to come see you." He smiled down at Estel again.

Once they were on the range, Legolas became all business. He had Estel shoot several different targets that were spread out across the field. After the young man came back from retrieving his arrows, Legolas corrected his grip, his way of aiming, basically everything Estel had learned. But after several hours of practice, the teenager hit the bull's-eye of the closest target; the first time ever he had done so!

"Legolas! Look! Elladan! Elrohir! I hit the bull's-eye!" He yelled and jumped up and down.

The three Elves bit back grins at the uncharacteristic display of emotion. And instead complimented him on the excellent shot.

Soon after, Legolas ended the lesson for the day despite Estel's protests, claiming Estel needed to be able to feel his arms tomorrow. The time spent on the range had greatly exceeded the teen's normal practice session.

Then next morning, Estel's arms were sore, but he refused to admit it. He demanded that Legolas work with him again and the Elf agreed with a smile. The second day's session was shorter, but Estel's enthusiasm remained high as he showed even more improvement. For the next several days, Estel and Legolas spent hours on the archery range. Often the twins joined them.

One day, as just Estel and Legolas were on the path to the archery range, Estel felt eyes on him. He glanced over to see Legolas watching him with a bemused expression.

"What are you looking at?" he queried.

"You," was the reply.

"Why?"

The Elf shook his head and smiled slightly. "It is just that I cannot get over how tall you have gotten. And your hair – it is finally growing." The smile was teasing at the end.

Estel snorted and stopped walking to regard Legolas seriously. "The last time you saw me I was a child, Legolas. I'm not anymore."

Legolas raised an eyebrow and laughed. Estel frowned. "You are what? 13? To me, Estel, you are still a child."

Estel's frown deepened into a scowl.

"Peace, Estel. I mean no slight. You are growing quickly, but you still have more years to go before you can truly be considered an adult – whether you are a Man or Elf."

The teen's expression eased somewhat. "You sound like my father. But Legolas, I'm not a baby any more. When will you realize that?"

Legolas bit back a smile and replied seriously. "It is hard, Estel. It was only yesterday to me that we met and you nearly bowled me over in the garden." Both smiled. "I realize you are growing up, but," he trailed off unsure of how to continue. After a pause he resumed, "If it makes you feel better, young one, my nephew feels the same way you do. He is 34 which is nearly the age that Elves are considered adult. But we – his parents, grandfather and I – still have trouble believing he is not an elfling."

The Elf laughed softly. "So you are not alone in your opinion, Estel, if that helps."

Estel made a face that Legolas could not interpret before replying. "So you're saying that this is an issue with all old Elves?"

Legolas narrowed his blue eyes and pretended to be affronted. "For starters, I am not old. Lord Elrond, Glorfindel and my father are old. I am still young."

Estel chuckled.

"Having issues with youngsters growing up and not wanting to admit it is the norm for all adults – Elf or Man – parent or not. You will experience it someday yourself."

"Yea, right," Estel snorted again, this time in disbelief.

Legolas smiled again and shook his head at the youngster. "Shall we continue to the archery range?"

"Let's!"

As they continued down the path, Estel again felt eyes on him. "What?" he said exasperated.

Legolas grinned. "You really are getting tall, Estel. I would not be surprised if you end up being as tall as some of the Eldar."

Estel nearly tripped over his feet as he gaped at the Elf. It was the first time anyone had compared him favorably to the Eldar. He then recovered and said as nonchalantly as he could manage, "Yep, I'm getting taller. And I will continue to since I'm so young and have so much more time to grow."

Legolas laughed. "Yes, time to grow and practice your archery. Let us see how you do today."

-------

Several days later, the twins rejoined Legolas and Estel. They had not watched in many days and were impressed with the teen's progress. They complimented him. Late in the afternoon, the four returned to the Last Homely House. The twins turned off to report on Estel's improvement to their father while Legolas and Estel headed to the stable to check on Legolas' horse. As they were leaving, a spider jumped from a hay bale to Legolas' shoulder. The Elf started, then knocked the spider to the ground and took great pleasure in picking up a bucket and smashing it.

"I hate spiders," he stated, more to himself than Estel. Legolas then returned the bucket to its spot and headed out of the barn. "Come on, Estel. We must clean up before dinner."

Estel called out "I'm coming" as a grin spread over his face.

He had just thought of a great joke to play on the Mirkwood Elf.

TBC…

---------

_A/N – I know absolutely nothing about archery, hence the broad terms. I figure you have to grip and aim at least so I was safe mentioning those. So if you know about archery, just wince and pardon my ignorance._

_Also, I don't have a beta, so any and all mistakes are mine, but I blame them on my squirrel. BTW, it loves reviews. They give it way more energy to write than nuts do…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Later that night, Elladan was walking down the hallway for several of the bedrooms. It was close to bedtime and he wanted to bid his youngest brother good night before retiring. He had been out when Estel said goodnight to the other members of the family and Legolas. Shortly after he passed Legolas' room, he found Estel lurking in a hallway that intersected the one he was walking down.

"Estel, what are you doing here?"

"Nothing," was the innocent reply.

"I do not believe you, brother mine."

Estel paused, but then decided to tell the truth. After all, it was all the jokes that the twins played on each other, and Estel, that had given him the idea. Elladan would laugh and enjoy watching it play out.

"I'm playing a joke on Legolas."

The Elf raised his dark eyebrows questioning. "You are?"

"Yes, and I think it'll be great."

"What did you do you, Estel?"

The Man grinned. "When we were in the stable, a spider jumped on Legolas. He knocked it off and killed it. Then he said he hated spiders."

Elladan interrupted. "What did you do?" The firm tone surprised the teenager. He expected Elladan to laugh, not get upset. He frowned.

"I caught a bunch of spiders and put them in Legolas' room."

"No!"

The yell caught Estel off guard, but not enough that he didn't see Legolas coming down the hall. "He's coming!" he said excitedly.

Elladan spun around, his dark hair flying behind him, and yelled "Legolas, stop!" He began to run down the hall to the Mirkwood prince's door.

But the warning came too late. Legolas had already opened his door and stepped through. A second later, he pulled back into the hallway and was wiping his face.

"A spider web? There is a spider web across my door. And a spider in it." The harsh tone of voice surprised Estel who was following Elladan. The two from Imladris stopped before Legolas. The blond Elf turned to face Elladan. The fury in his face had Estel taking a step back, despite the fact his brother was between them.

"This is not funny, Elladan." The cold tone of voice more than made up for the volume it lacked.

"Legolas…" Elladan started.

"No, I do not want to hear it. You have gone too far this time. I cannot believe… spiders! Elladan. You know what I think of spiders!" Legolas ranted. He then continued in a very hurt tone. "And you know why. You have been there. Why did you think this would be funny?"

"Legolas, I am sorry. At least let me help you clean up." Elladan's voice had more apology in it than Estel had ever heard. The teen frowned as he realized that Elladan accepted the blame for the spiders.

"No. You have done more than enough. I may not be an Imladris orc-slayer, but I can manage to kill a few small spiders on my own." The anger in the tone still could not hide the hurt. Legolas turned and walked into his room. He slammed the door in a very un-elflike show. A second later, the two in the hallway heard a thud as a spider was killed.

"Elladan," Estel began in a very puzzled tone.

"Go to bed, Estel. You have done more than enough tonight."

"But…" he tried again. However, Elladan had already started down the hall. He paused briefly at Legolas' door and shook his head. He then continued on his way.

"Elladan," he said again, but the Elf did not reply as he walked away.

Estel watched his brother until he had turned down another hall. He crept to Legolas' door and knocked.

"Legolas?" he called.

There was silence for a second from the other room.

"Go away, Estel."

"But, Legolas."

"I said leave!" The sentence was said harshly. Legolas' voice then continued slightly softer. "I am not in the mood for company right now."

Estel just stood there stunned. Legolas had never spoken to him harshly before. And the way he had yelled at Elladan! Estel didn't know an Elf could get that mad. He heard a thud as if Legolas had thrown one of his knives at a spider.

With tears coursing down his cheeks, Estel placed a hand on the door. "Legolas, I'm sorry." He whispered. "It was me, it was not Elladan. I am sorry." But the Elf inside the room didn't hear. After hearing more thuds, Estel eventually retreated to his room, where he cried himself to sleep for the first time in years.

TBC…

----

Remember, my squirrel loves reviews… they give it energy to write!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_A/N – I don't know if Elves play chess, but it fit the story. So, for now in my world, they do._

----------_  
_

The sun was high in the sky when Estel awoke. He normally slept later than the Elves, who rose with the sun, but this was late even for him. For a minute, he couldn't remember why his eyes burned and his mouth felt so dry. Then he sat straight up in bed. He remembered. He had put spiders in Legolas' room – and Legolas' reaction had shocked him. He felt awful for Legolas and also for Elladan who had taken the blame. He had to apologize to both, now!

Estel quickly jumped out of bed and dressed in leggings and tunic. He splashed his face with water from the pitcher that was always present and drank some as well. He then exited his room and walked with purposeful strides to Legolas' room. He didn't expect the Elf to be in his room this late, but it was a good place to start.

He knocked and called, "Legolas?" There was no answer. He pondered where to go next. He decided to try the kitchen. However, the Mirkwood prince was not there and no Elf had seen him that morning. He then walked to his father's study but he was deep in conversation with Glorfindel, Erestor and two other captains. Estel knew better than to disturb them. He checked the library, sun room and many others. Eventually he came to the shared area between his brothers' rooms. Elladan and Elrohir were engrossed in a game of chess.

Estel walked in and asked, "Have either of you seen Legolas this morning?"

Elrohir shook his head and gestured at the chest board. "No, we have not. But I have been busy beating Elladan at this game. As soon as we ate, we came back here."

Elladan scowled at his twin before looking at Estel. "He probably wants to be alone for a while this morning. He was very upset last night."

"I know and it is my fault. I have to apologize to him!"

"Give Legolas some time, Estel. He is probably at the archery range picturing our faces on the targets and planning his revenge. He will be back this afternoon and you can talk to him then," Elrohir said, his gray eyes sparkling with amusement.

"I can't wait!" Estel exclaimed.

The twins exchanged glances. "Estel," Elladan began.

"No, Elladan, I have to apologize!" Estel shuffled his feet and looked down. Then finding some courage he looked directly into his brother's eyes. "It's my fault he's mad at you. I'm sorry for that. I'm sorry you took the blame. I'm sorry I ever played that stupid joke!"

Elladan stood up and crossed to Estel. He placed a hand on his brother's shoulder. "I forgive you, brother mine. And I know Legolas will too."

"But he probably will find some great way getting revenge," Elrohir added. The older twin shook his head at the former as he resumed his seat. "Younger brothers," he muttered under his breath.

Elrohir smirked at his brother then as he turned back to Estel he said, "Would you like…" His voice trailed off as he looked at the door. "He is gone," he finished.

"I hope Legolas will listen to him," Elladan mused.

"He will. After all, it is you, and probably me, he is mad at, not Estel," Elrohir laughed. "Your move, big brother."

---------

Estel jogged to the archery range, but there was no Legolas there. No Elf had seen him. Estel then hurried to the practice ring where the Elves worked on their sword skills. There was no blond Elf. Again, the answers to his inquiries were fruitless.

At this point, Estel was starting to get nervous. Where was Legolas? Then he had a horrible thought. Had the prince been so mad he headed home? Estel ran to the stable. He hoped that Cordof, Legolas' horse, was still there. He slid to a stop before the door. He knew better than to run near the horses. However, he did walk as quickly as he could through the barn to where Cordof had been stabled. The stall was empty.

After Estel stared at the empty stall for several minutes, he walked numbly towards the exit. He shoulders drooped and he headed towards the house without being aware of making a decision to do so. As he dejectedly walked through the halls to his room, another possibility took root. Maybe Legolas had just gone for a ride to avoid the twins. Estel stopped and took a deep breath. If the Elf had, his belongings would still be in his room. Estel knew that it would be rude to go into his room if he didn't answer, but he had to know, now!

He walked quickly down the hall and knocked on Legolas' door. As he expected, there was no answer. He opened the door slightly and called "Legolas?" No answer. He pushed the door open wider and stepped in. The Elf was not there. The room was extremely clean – only marred by a few knife marks in the wall. Obviously Legolas had used his knives to kill the spiders as Estel had heard the night before.

Knives. The thought jerked Estel back to the present. He looked around frantically. He did not see the knives, bow or quiver. Legolas would not need them if he was close to the Last Homely House. But outside Imladris' borders, they would be necessary. His breath caught in his throat as he opened the closet. Legolas' clothes were gone.

TBC…

----------

A/N: Reviews equal updates :-)


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

"Estel, what is wrong?" Elrohir jumped up from the chess game as Estel came through the door. "You are so pale. Are you hurt?"

Estel stood numbly, staring at the floor, his shoulders slumped.

Elladan joined his twin in front of the teenager. "Estel, what happened?"

He raised his head and stared blindly ahead. Suddenly as if roused from a slumber, he spoke. "Elrohir! Elladan! Legolas is gone!"

"What do you mean 'gone'?"

"He's left Imladris."

"Nonsense, Estel. He would not."

"He did!"

Elrohir flashed a quelling look at his twin who had been replying to the Man's comments. "Why do you say that, Estel?"

"Because it's true!"

Elrohir sighed and spoke softly. "What proof do you have, little brother?"

"I looked everywhere for him and didn't see him. I asked everyone I met and no one has seen him."

"Estel, that is no reason to assume that Legolas has left Imladris," Elladan countered, ignoring the look Elrohir gave him, again.

"That's not all." The Elves waited patiently.

"I went to the stable and Cordof was gone." Elrohir stopped Elladan's comment with an upraised hand.

"Continue, Estel," the younger twin encouraged.

"I thought maybe he just went for a ride. But then I went to his room. All his clothes and weapons are gone!"

The twins stood still, absorbing this news. Estel's gray eyes darted between the two, waiting. Eventually Elrohir spoke as he looked blankly into the distance, "This does not bode well, but Legolas would not just leave. He has been mad at us before," his voice trailed off and he shook his head. As if he did not believe what he was saying.

"I am not sure, Elrohir. I have never seen him that mad," Elladan said slowly, pondering his words. "Maybe he did leave without saying anything to us. It is unlikely, but." After a pause, he continued obviously changing his opinion from the doubt of earlier, "But even if he was furious, he would not leave without saying farewell to father."

"Very true." Elrohir agreed as the identical twins exchanged a look.

"Can we ask Father if he's seen Legolas today?" Estel asked hopefully.

"Yes," Elrohir replied.

The three brothers headed through the house to their father's study. Luckily, he was alone so they did not have to wait to speak with him.

"Father?" Elrohir asked as he led the three into the room.

Elrond frowned slightly at his sons. As a parent, he could tell immediately that something was not right. "What is wrong, my sons?"

"Have you seen Legolas today?"

"Yes." The brothers exchanged hopeful but anxious glances. "I spoke with him this morning at sunrise. He apologized for throwing his knives into the walls before he left to go." The rest of his sentence was lost under the exclamations of the brothers.

"What?" "Gone?" "How could he?" Suddenly they all turned towards the door and left the study, nearly running.

Elrond stared after them as he finished his sentence to the now empty room, "with my permission and thanks."

TBC…

--------

_A/N: I know, I know, that was a short chapter, but that's all my squirrel wanted to put in it. I don't argue with the squirrel. If I do, it leaves me high and dry and you don't get any updates!_

_BTW, it writes faster with reviews!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

* * *

Just inside the area between the twins' rooms, the brothers stopped. The Elves exchanged determined looks. 

"We must go after him." Elrohir stated.

"Yes, he cannot leave this mad at us." Elladan stopped and shook his head. "I still cannot believe he would leave."

"Believe it, brother. And now we are going after him."

"I'm going with you!" Estel folded his arms across his chest as he glared at his brothers as he blocked the door into the hall. His face was set sternly.

"Estel."

"Don't 'Estel' me! I'm going. It's my fault Legolas left and I have to find him."

"You are too young. The road to Mirkwood is too dangerous."

"I DO NOT CARE. I'm going." He took a deep breath and looked steadily at the identical twins. "No matter what you do to keep me here, I'll escape and follow. Even if you tie me up, I'll eventually get free and follow. Even if it's a week from now."

Elrohir looked at his twin. "Estel resembles Father more than either of us ever has."

Elladan smiled briefly. "Very true. I suppose we should take him with us so at least we know where he is."

"I agree. But first, Estel, we need your word of honor, if you come with us, that you will obey all of our commands. Especially if we see orcs."

Elladan continued where his brother stopped. "When we tell you to do something, you must do it immediately. No questions, no delays. Just obedience to our commands."

"Why? I will not jump into a pond anymore just because you tell me to."

The twins smiled slightly, remembering the incident that Estel referred to. Quickly, though, they sobered. "That is not the type of stuff we mean, Estel. When we say obey without questions, we specifically mean in dangerous situations," Elladan clarified.

"Yes, if we even think there may be orcs around, you will do what we tell you. If we tell you to climb a tree, jump in a pond and hide, or even turn about and ride home as fast as you can without looking back, you will do it. No questions. No arguments. If you want to go, those are the rules." Elrohir looked firmly at the teenager.

"Why do I have to do this?"

"Because, the road is dangerous as we already said. The only way you can go is if you give us your word of honor that you will obey our commands. We do not want you to get hurt," Elladan walked the few steps separating them and put a hand on his little brother's shoulder and looked at him.

Estel sighed and dropped his eyes to the ground and scuffled his feet before looking at his brothers, shrugging off Elladan's hand. "But if I agree to obey all your commands," he raised his eyes and stared defiantly at his brothers, "how do I know you won't take advantage of it?"

"We give you our word, Estel. The road to Mirkwood is dangerous and is not the place for jokes. We are simply concerned about you. Hence, the reason for your word. But we also promise not to issue orders without cause. Additionally, though, you do have to listen when we assign chores and duties in camp and while traveling. Everyone must work together on the road," Elrohir stated moving up to stand next to his twin.

Estel looked from one brother to the other. He did like the idea of hiding or running if they met orcs, but knew he had to agree. "I give you my word that I will obey without question in times of danger."

The twins exchanged glances. They understood the limit the teen had put on his agreement, but decided to allow it.

"Estel, go to your room and get your bow, dagger and a couple changes of clothes. Meet us at the stable," said Elrohir.

A new doubt struck Estel. "You're just telling me that to leave me here. You'll leave before I get to the stable."

"No, we are not, Estel. We promise to wait for you at the stable," Elladan stated.

Estel turned and ran to his room. Elladan looked at Elrohir. "I hope we are doing the right thing. Father and Gilraen will both be furious with us for taking him. If they even allow us to."

"We have to tell someone we are leaving and where we are going. We just will not tell either one of them. What is that old saying? 'It is easier to ask forgiveness than permission.'" Elrohir said.

Elladan chuckled without any mirth. Maybe it was easier, but it only increased the punishment, he thought dourly. "Let us go. We do not want Estel to leave without us if we are not at the stable when he gets there."

------------

Estel ran to his room and grabbed what he need quickly. Out of breath, he arrived at the stable with his clothes thrown haphazardly into his bag.

The twins had already arrived and had their horses and Estel's standing in the stable yard. They were sorting supplies into packs to bring with them.

"While we pack the supplies, Estel, you need to repack your bag. Your clothes need to stay in it while we are traveling," Elrohir smirked.

"We just have to hurry. Legolas is on the road by himself. That's dangerous!" Estel replied, dropping his bag on the ground next to his horse.

"Estel, do not worry about Legolas. He will be fine. He is an excellent fighter and he has the other Mirkwood Elves with him," Elladan consoled his youngest brother.

The Elves quickly packed the horses for the journey and showed Estel how to stow his gear properly. As they prepared to mount and leave, the captain of the Mirkwood Elves, Poldon, walked up.

"Good day Elladan, Elrohir and Estel. Going for a ride?"

The twins stared him. Estel looked puzzled. "Poldon, why are you not with Legolas?" Elrohir asked.

"Why would I be with him? I have not seen him today."

"You have not?" Elladan exclaimed.

"No, why?"

"He left."

"He what?"

"Left. A bad joke was played on him. Estel looked everywhere for him; his horse is gone and his clothes. We even checked with Father and he said Legolas left." Elrohir explained in a rush.

"And we're going to get him back!" Estel added.

"I cannot believe he left! And alone! Ai Eleberth!"

"Poldon, what do you mean alone?" Elrohir asked, concern rampant in his voice.

"Most of our group is on the practice fields right now. I just finished out there and talked to the few who were not. Everyone who came on this trip is accounted for, except for the prince."

The twins both swore in Dwarvish. Estel looked slightly shocked at their vehemence, as he understood the general gist of their words, if not the exact terms.

"I cannot believe he would be that stupid!" Elladan said switching back to Sindarin.

"I will go with you." Poldon said, starting for the stable.

"No, you cannot." Elrohir replied, reaching out to stop the Elf by putting a hand on his shoulder. "The other Elves from Mirkwood need you here. Both you and Legolas cannot just disappear. It would confuse them."

"Plus, we are only a half day or so behind him. We should be back in a few days, Valar willing."

Poldon nodded, signaling his agreement. "Travel safe and bring the prince back."

"We will." With that the sons of Elrond mounted and headed out to look for their friend. They rode east towards Mirkwood, as they thought Legolas had.

Unfortunately, they were headed in the wrong direction.

TBC…

---------

_A/N: What's the matter? You don't like my cliffie? (ducks) (peeks head out cautiously) C'mon – did you really expect them to find Legolas quickly? What would be the point of the story then? (dodges and hides again) OK, OK, I promise, you'll find out where Legolas went, eventually. (ow!) OK soon? You'll find out soon? How soon will depend on how many reviews you feed the squirrel...  
_


	6. Chapter 6

**Joke Gone Wrong**

_A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed! And due to the begging and pleading and general comments, I decided to tell you where Legolas went in this chapter. Enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Legolas shifted uncomfortably on Cordof's back. It was not the horse was causing problems, but his conscience. He really should not have just left like he did. It was true that Lord Elrond accepted his offer and gave his permission, but still. After a half day of riding, he realized that he overreacted and he should have at least left word for the twins that he was leaving. He frowned into the forest that he was riding through. Concentrate, he told himself. Foolish or not, you made your choice. Now you need to do your job and that is scouting.

"Prince Legolas?" a voice broke through his musings.

"Yes?" Legolas looked at the other Elf he was traveling with.

"Is something wrong? You seem distracted, Prince." Tirinvo spoke formally.

"First, since we will be spending a fortnight or so together, please call me Legolas. No 'Prince' or any titles. You are the leader of this trip."

"Prince, I cannot do that."

Legolas reined Cordof to a stop. Tirinvo stopped his horse also. The blond Elf looked seriously at the brown-haired one.

"Tirinvo, this is my first time on North Patrol. You are the senior Elf. Therefore you are the leader. I am just one simple Elf helping out another. No titles and you must order me around like you would any other Elf joining you on patrol."

The Rivendell Elf stared off into the forest pondering the request before answering. "I will try. But I can not guarantee anything, Prin… Legolas."

Legolas smiled. "Trying is all I ask for. At least for now."

Both Elves chuckled.

"You never answered my first question, Legolas."

"Very good, Tirinvo. Instructing me that I am forgetful." Legolas grinned, then sobered. "I was distracted. I am not at all sorry that I am on this patrol, but I was just wondering if I left too hastily this morning. I did not leave word for Elladan and Elrohir. Of course, I was still mad this morning. But now, I am thinking I should have at least told someone other than Lord Elrond and Sérener where I was going."

"What happened between you and the twins?"

Legolas recounted the events that had occurred to have him join Tirinvo on North Patrol. He explained walking into his room and finding the spiders. Since all the Elves in Imladris knew of the battle against spiders and darkness in Mirkwood, Tirinvo gasped in horror. Legolas explained how he yelled at Elladan and then proceeded to kill the spiders in his room. After they all were dead, he still was too angry to sleep so he proceeded to Elrond's sunroom to read.

Before the sun rose, Elrond joined him. They talked briefly and then Sérener arrived. He explained how he was supposed to go on North Patrol, but his wife felt the babe would be born before then and had not bothered to tell him until this morning. Legolas jumped at the chance to go. Elrond had hesitated before agreeing. Legolas had quickly packed his things and met Tirinvo at the stable just as the sun rose.

The patrol was a regular one that took the Elves to the northern edge of Imladris, checking for signs of orcs and other foul creatures. The route that Legolas volunteered for followed the northeastern border of Lord Elrond's keep to the furthest northern point. They returned by the same route. Another route followed the northwestern border.

Tirinvo nodded as Legolas finished his story. "Let us move on." The two started down the path again. After a few moments, Tirinvo spoke.

"Sérener has been talking non-stop about the babe for months. He will be so excited once it is finally here."

Legolas smiled. "My brother was the same with my nephew. Still, it is surprising that his wife did not tell him until this morning that the babe would be here within a fortnight."

Tirinvo laughed. "Actually, Legolas, I have a feeling it was Sérener who forgot to tell his wife that he was supposed to go on North Patrol until this morning. That is something he would do!"

Legolas laughed also. "That is not a way to remain in good standing with your wife!"

"No, not at all."

Both Elves continued to chuckle as they discussed ways Sérener's wife could get even with him as they rode further north. Changing all of the elfling's diapers was their favorite.

TBC…

--------

_A/N: I have to admit I don't know what J.R.R. Tolkien said or planned for how long Elves were pregnant. I'm guessing it's similar to humans as is the fact that elflings need diapers. If the esteemed Mr. Tolkien said differently, oops. _

_Hockey season starts tomorrow! Yea! And Lost is back on! Double yea! I promise not to get distracted and forget to update if you promise not to forget to review. Deal?_


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: First off, I apologize if I didn't respond to your review. I did read all of them – thank you – but between work and other responsibilities, I was swamped this week. So I had to decide between replying or writing this chapter. I hope you understand my decision to write this chapter. It was a hard one – I hope you like it!_

_Disclaimers – see Chapter One_

**Joke Gone Wrong**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

The horses' hooves hit the ground rhythmically as they cantered towards the eastern border of Imladris. Then Elrohir, who was in the lead, raised his hand. He slowed his horse to a walk. Estel and Elladan followed suit.

"Why are we slowing down, again?" Estel put emphasis on the "again."

"Because, little brother, the horses cannot run all the way. They need breaks," Elrohir answered patiently.

"But we've walked the horses numerous times already! Legolas is getting further ahead of us!" This time it was whine.

"Estel, Legolas has to rest his horse also. Plus, because he is alone, he will probably have to go slower. He needs to be more cautious about his surroundings." Elladan's tone was not nearly as patient as his twin's.

The teen sighed deeply, but did not respond. Meanwhile the horses had continued to move at a quick walk. Elrohir was looking around intently. "Elladan, want do you think? Is the stream a good point?"

Elladan looked to the sky before answering. It was growing dark quickly. He would have liked to have gotten farther, but knew going past the upcoming stream was a bad idea. "Yes, it is."

The horses continued moving down the path for a few more minutes before Elrohir reined to the side and urged his horse through a small gap in the underbrush. Estel stopped his mare and gaped. "What? Where are we going?"

"Follow him, Estel," Elladan instructed from behind him. The Man scowled, not that anyone could see, and nudged his mare through the gap. Shortly after he ducked under a branch and then followed Elrohir into a clearing. Elladan arrived right behind him and quickly dismounted.

"Hop down, Estel. You and Elladan can water the horses and unpack them while I start a fire," Elrohir informed him after dismounting himself.

Estel dismounted with a puzzled look. "Why are we stopping?"

"This is where we are camping tonight," Elrohir replied.

"What! We're camping here? Why aren't we going further?" his voice filled the clearing, full of anger and disbelief.

"Estel, calm down," the older twin said. "We are stopping here because this is the last stream for a day. We do not want to break into our water supply until we have to, which we will closer to Mirkwood."

"But," the teen faltered.

"Legolas will be fine, little brother. He knows where to camp," Elrohir soothed.

"But how are we going to catch up to him? He has a half-day lead and we're stopping!"

"I think he will stop early tonight. Earlier than we did. There is a very defendable position he can sleep at tonight several hours from here. Then tomorrow it would be an easy ride to the next stream. If we leave early and move quickly, I think we will catch him at that stream," Elladan explained in as patient of tone as he could manage.

"Very true. That was my thought as well," the younger twin concurred.

Estel looked between his brothers and bit back his argument. He knew it would do no good. "Okay, what do we do now?" he grumbled.

"Take off the horses' packs, then go water them with Elladan, and finally stake them to graze. After that, I will start to give you instructions on cooking."

"We are going to trust a Man to cook? Did you forget the last time that happened?" Elladan asked in mock horror while smiling at the teen to take the sting out of his words.

"No and no. We are just going to show him the basics." Both twins laughed at their private joke. Estel ignored their laughter as he removed the pack from his horse's back.

After the horses had been cared for and dinner consumed, Estel sat at the fire with Elrohir. Since the younger twin had done most of the cooking, Elladan was at the stream washing the items they had used. The fire was small, but provided comforting warmth against the fall air for the teen. The two were sitting silently, staring at the flames, lost in thought until Estel spoke quietly.

"Elrohir?"

"Hmm?"

"There is something I don't understand."

The Elf turned his head and looked at his brother who was sitting with his legs drawn up and his arms wrapped around them. Earlier his head had been on his knees but now it was raised as he looked at his brother.

"What is that, little brother?"

"You and Elladan have played jokes on Legolas before. I've seen some and heard stories about others. So why did he react so badly to this one? It was just a few spiders." Estel's voice was puzzled and it showed on his face.

Elrohir sighed deeply and turned back to stare into the fire. For several long moments, he did not move or reply. Estel watched with his puzzled face, before questioning, "Elrohir?"

The Elf sighed again and turned to face the Man.

"Estel." He shook his head as if he did not like the topic. "The spiders in Mirkwood are not the same as the ones here."

Estel frowned. "What do you mean?"

Elladan walked back into the clearing and began to stow the dinner items in the packs. Elrohir watched him before turning back to the fire.

"At home, for us, spiders are the same as insects," he began.

"But they're not insects," Estel interrupted.

The dark-haired Elf flashed a frown at him. "I know they are not, Estel, but they are like insects. We think no more of a spider than we do of a fly or bee."

Elladan had finished and walked over to the fire. He sat down in the larger open area between Estel and Elrohir. They made a triangle around the fire. He threw another log onto the small fire before sitting back with his legs crossed. His gaze traveled between his brothers as he listened to the conversation.

"Yes, so?"

"So, it matters. The spiders in Imladris are mindless bugs. They spin webs where they land and they catch flies and other bugs." Elrohir shrugged. "The spiders in Mirkwood are," he stopped and then stared back into the fire. He uncrossed his legs and shifted restlessly. "Different."

Estel crossed his legs and leaned forward putting his elbows on his knees. He watched Elrohir avidly. "Different, how?"

Elrohir sighed yet again. He ran a hand through his dark hair and cast a glance at Elladan. The other Elf did not respond but continued to watch. Elrohir looked back at Estel. His dark gray eyes were serious, even in the dim light of the fire.

"They are intelligent, evil and large." He said the words slowly as if finding them difficult.

The teen frowned and glanced at Elladan. The elder Elf was staring into the fire now.

"I don't understand."

"Little brother, the spiders in Mirkwood are not like the ones here. They think, they plan, they attack. And, they thrive on the darkness in the forest."

"They think? Please, they're spiders," Estel snorted in disbelief.

"Yes, Estel, they think and they talk," Elladan spoke for the first time. The other two both looked at him, but he did not raise his head.

"Spiders can talk? How?" Estel looked first at Elrohir who avoided his eyes. He then looked at Elladan who sighed and also would not look at him. He continued to look between the two as they locked eyes with each other and seemed to debate silently. Eventually Elrohir scowled at his twin before looking at the youth.

"The spiders are descendants of beasts created in the Elder days. They were created in darkness and there is nothing but evil in their hearts and minds." Elrohir finally said, watching the teen.

Estel pondered the words and then opened his mouth to speak.

"Nay, Estel. We will not speak more on that aspect," Elrohir said before he could ask.

The youth looked between his brothers and realized again it would do no good to argue.

"You said they were large. How large?"

"One of the spiders would find no difficulty in capturing you and hanging you from its web." Elrohir replied as he shifted his position. He sat with his legs outstretched towards Estel.

Estel blanched. "They could carry me?"

Elrohir nodded.

"I don't believe it."

"Believe it, brother mine. Do you remember the Halfling and Dwarves that came through Imladris recently?" Elladan asked.

A frown creased Estel's brow as he thought. "Yes, I do. But wasn't recently. It was over three years ago!"

"As I said, recently," Elladan returned, grinning slightly at the look the teen gave him. "It is a matter of perspective, Estel." It was the first lightened expression any of them had since this conversation began.

Estel snorted again and rolled his eyes. "Yes, I do remember them, old brother."

"Well, when they were in Mirkwood, they were caught by spiders and hung in their webs. If the Hobbit would not have cut them loose and the Elves would not have found them when they did, they all would have died." Elladan's tone was quiet and serious. His smile was gone also.

"The spiders are that big?" Estel asked in an unsteady tone.

Elladan nodded and Elrohir spoke. "Yes, they are. They also understand how to chase prey, Dwarves and even Elves into their webs. They are very smart." He paused. "Unfortunately."

Silence fell over the three as they all stared into the fire. Estel moved and drew his legs back up to his chest. His arms circled them and he dropped his chin onto his knees. After several minutes, he buried his face in his knees. A soft crying sound may have been coming from him. The twins exchanged glances, but said nothing.

Finally, Estel raised his head and there were tear tracks down his cheeks. He raised one hand and wiped away the moistness on his cheeks. He looked first at Elrohir then at Elladan before back at Elrohir.

"Thank you for telling me, Elrohir." He shook his head slightly. "Alas, I cannot believe how stupid I was. No wonder why Legolas was so mad." He stared into the flames, his sorrow palpable.

"Estel," Elladan said. "Estel," he repeated when the teen did not respond. "Look at me." Once the instruction had been obeyed, Elladan spoke. "You did not know, Estel. It was not like you were malicious on purpose. Legolas will understand."

Estel looked doubtful so Elrohir spoke. "Little brother, you had no idea. If for some reason, that stubborn Mirkwood Elf does not believe you, we will vouch for you. Do not worry. It will be fine."

The teen gave Elrohir a small smile and nodded fractionally. "I'll try. But I still feel so bad."

"We know."

Again, silence reigned in the clearing as the three brothers sat lost in their own thoughts. Soon, though, Elladan stood and stretched. "Brother mine, it is time for you to retire for the night," he said looking down at the curly head.

"Do I have to?" Estel replied stretching his neck back to gaze at his brother.

"Yes," Elrohir answered as he stood also. "It has been a long day and tomorrow will be as well." He reached a hand and Estel grabbed it and allowed himself to be pulled to his feet.

"Off to bed, Estel," he instructed, giving him a smile.

"Good night, Elrohir. Good night, Elladan," he said as he walked the few steps to his blankets.

"Good night, Estel," they replied in unison.

Estel climbed under his blanket. He lay on his back and watched the stars shine brightly. He thought about different ways to apologize to Legolas, but before he could decide, he was asleep.

The twins smiled at each other when they saw how quickly Estel fell asleep and then settled down for the night as well.

TBC…

--------

_A/N: Well, did you like the way Elrohir explained the spiders? The facts are from Tolkien (I researched this one) but I figured the Elves didn't really like to talk about the creature that destroyed the Two Trees of Valinor._

_Remember – reviews equal updates… my squirrel needs energy! It's cold outside (and there's snow in the forecast! Yikes!) and more food/reviews are required to keep it writing.  
_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

* * *

Poldon rode as he quickly as he dared through the darkening forest. The sun had just set and he would soon have to slow down or risk both his neck and his horse's. But he could not stop. He had to catch up with the sons of Elrond. 

As darkness settled completely, he kept the mare moving at as fast of a walk as he dared. Having visited Imladris numerous times, he knew where the streams and good camping spots were between it and Mirkwood. Since the twins left around midday, the stream near the border would be a great place to camp for the night. Poldon hoped that he would make it before they broke camp in the morning. Having left late in the evening and being forced to travel slower, it would be difficult.

Throughout the night, he traveled. Trusting his mare and the safety of Imladris, he dozed occasionally. Then, as the sky in the east barely started to lighten, Poldon sat up alertly. The stream was not too far ahead.

He rode down the path, alert for sounds. At worse, he would cross the stream and wait on the road. But he hoped to discover the twins at their campsite before they left.

As the sun made its appearance, Poldon arrived at the stream and quickly dismounted. He led his mare to the water and allowed her to drink. He walked a couple of steps upstream and drank himself. As he stood up, he noticed three sets of hoof prints. They led to and from the water. He grabbed his mare's reins and began to follow the prints. Luckily, the sky had lightened enough for him to see them under the trees.

Before he realized it, he was at the edge of the clearing. Not wanting to get shot at, he stopped and called, "Elladan? Elrohir? Are you here?"

Poldon heard someone move in the clearing, then "Announce yourself."

"I am Poldon, captain of Mirkwood."

"Poldon, what are you doing here?" Elladan exclaimed stepping into the brown-haired Elf's view and beckoning him forward into the clearing. Poldon entered and then looked around. Elrohir was on the far side, waking up Estel, but looking towards the visitor.

"I have news."

"Is someone hurt? What is wrong?" Elrohir left Estel's side and walked the few steps to stand in front of Poldon next to Elladan. Estel was sitting on his bedroll, blinking sleepily and looking puzzled.

"No one is hurt. But I bear news of Legolas."

"What's wrong? Was he attacked?" Estel quickly jumped up, sleepiness forgotten, and ran to Poldon, looking nervous.

"Nay, Estel. As far as I know, he is fine."

"As far as you know?"

"Yes, but I have news about him. Legolas did not return to Mirkwood."

Silence briefly reigned in the clearing.

Then jumbled comments exploded at the same time. "He did not?" "Where did he go?" "What do you mean?"

Poldon held up a hand. "Silence." The three brothers stopped mid-word.

"Legolas did not head to Mirkwood. He actually went on North Patrol."

"What!" Elrohir exploded before Poldon could continue.

"North Patrol?" Estel asked puzzled.

"Why would he do that?" Elladan added.

Poldon sighed. If only he could talk without being interrupted. "Give me some time and I will explain what I know." He paused. The brothers remained quiet. "Legolas was talking to your father in the sunroom when Sérener arrived. He was supposed to leave at sunrise on patrol. But earlier in the morning, his wife told him that the babe was due before he would be back. Legolas volunteered to go in his place. Your father agreed. The prince left with Tirinvo at sunrise yesterday."

"Well, I really had trouble believing Legolas would just leave for home. Nice to know I was right," Elladan broke the silence.

"That is not funny, Elladan," his twin reprimanded him.

"Sorry, brother. It was in poor taste."

"Thank you for catching up with us, Poldon. It would have been awful if we rode all the way to Mirkwood. King Thranduil would have been crazy with worry," Elrohir said, understating the obvious.

"You are welcome. I also did not want the three of you to worry when you did not catch up with Legolas," Poldon returned.

"My thanks as well. Now let us have a nice breakfast here, since we do not have to hurry any longer," Elladan suggested.

"Good idea," Elrohir agreed and Poldon nodded.

"No!"

"No, Estel? Do you want to skip breakfast and just ride home?" Elladan asked.

Estel's color was flushed and he looked angrily from Elladan to Elrohir and back. "No. I do not want to go home. I want to find Legolas," he stated firmly.

"Estel, we left to prevent Legolas from traveling home alone. He is safe on North Patrol. You can speak with him and apologize when he returns to Imladris," Elrohir spoke calmly.

"No! I do not want to wait. That will be over a fortnight!"

The Elves exchanged glances.

"Estel, you should return home. Your mother and father are both worried about you," Poldon counseled.

"I'm not going home until I've seen Legolas and apologized to him." Estel crossed his arms across his chest and glared. His jaw was set.

"Estel," Elladan began.

"I'm not going back, Elladan. Who's going with me on North Patrol? We're wasting time standing here."

"He looks like father again," the elder twin muttered to himself. Elrohir overheard him and silently agreed.

"You are not going by yourself, little brother. We will discuss our options while you start a fire and then pack your gear," Elrohir instructed. "If there is any chance for us to continue after Legolas, you must do your camp duties."

Estel nodded and reluctantly moved to where the fire had been the night before. He began the process of stacking twigs as kindling. Elrohir watched him for a moment, then led the other two Elves towards the horses where they could not be overheard.

The brothers argued whether they should follow Legolas or return home. Poldon declined to voice his opinion, he merely cautioned the twins when their voices grew loud. Neither truly wanted to go after Legolas. Now that the prince was not in mortal danger on the road to Mirkwood, the twins began to see the humor in the situation. Legolas was furious with them and, for once, they had done nothing to deserve it. And because of that anger, he was stuck traveling through the rough territory to the North border. The debate centered on whether they should help Estel or not.

The tide turned when Elrohir said, exasperated, "It comes down to this, Elladan. If we do not go, we will have to spend every minute over the next fortnight watching him – even hours we should be sleeping. Do you really want to do that?"

Elladan sighed and ran a hand through his dark hair. "No, I do not. But, Elrohir, do you really think we should give in to him?"

The younger twin looked over to Estel, who was sitting by the now nicely burning fire, his pack wrapped neatly next to him. He looked back at his twin. "This time, yes. Estel normally is not this upset, or stubborn. I see no reason not to humor him."

Elladan gave a small smile. "Plus, it will delay the time until we have to face Father and Gilraen." Normally a very easy-going and kind-hearted woman, Gilraen was very protective of her only child. Both Elrohir and Elladan dreaded facing her wrath upon their return.

The other two Elves smiled wryly. "True," Elrohir agreed.

"You can tell him, Elrohir, since you are the reason we are going," the elder twin stated. Elrohir nodded and led the way back to Estel.

"We will go after Legolas, Estel." He got no further because Estel jumped to his feet.

"Oh thank you Elrohir!" he said as he hugged the Elf. "Thank you Elladan!" He hugged him also.

Poldon stepped back when Estel looked at him. "Do not thank me. I voiced no opinion."

"I will thank you though. You brought the news of where Legolas had really gone." Poldon smiled and bowed his head to the Man. Estel repeated the gesture, then turned back to his brothers, "Well, let's go!"

"Soon, brother mine. Let us eat and decide on our path," Elladan said.

Over a quick breakfast, they decided which path to take. After they put out the fire, they put their gear on the horses. They would cut through some rather rough country to reach the North trail rather than return to the Last Homely House and head north from there.

"Poldon, thank you again for this news. We will see you back at Imladris in a fortnight," Elrohir said.

"Actually, you will not." Poldon said with a small smile. "I am going with you."

Elrond's sons exchanged glances. "But," Elladan faltered.

"I told Sérener and a few of the other Elves from Mirkwood I was going after you. And if you decided to travel North after Legolas, I would continue with you. He said he would inform your father and they will tell the rest of the Mirkwood Elves. So, I am going." He swung up on his horse and then looked down at the three still on the ground. "Time is wasting. Let us go."

Elladan shrugged as Elrohir looked at him. "You heard him. Time is wasting. Mount up, Estel. We have a prince to catch."

TBC…

---------

_A/N: Well, I had good weekend and got to work on the story more than expected so you, my wonderful readers and reviewers (notice the 'and'), benefit by an earlier than expected posting. Enjoy! _


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

* * *

Legolas and Tirinvo rode north for several days after the first day of riding north-east to the border. They often saw signs of recent orc passage outside of the Elves' land. None dared cross the invisible line demarking Lord Elrond's keep. But that did not mean they would not cross in the future. Luckily, the Elves saw none of the foul creatures themselves.

Legolas was troubled by the closeness of the orc tracks and at one point commented on it.

"I cannot believe orcs dare come so close to Imladris," he said after they had re-mounted and rode away from the tracks.

Tirinvo shook his head. "It is disturbing, Legolas. I have been going on border patrols for centuries. It is only recently that these foul creatures have dared come so close."

"Very disturbing, indeed. I have grown accustomed to seeing orcs and spiders in Mirkwood, but never thought..." he trailed off, his blue eyes troubled.

"Alas, I know."

"Especially with the strength Lord Elrond commands," Legolas mused.

Tirinvo looked sharply at him, but the prince wisely did not complete his thought.

"Has there been any difference in the past few years?" the blond Elf questioned.

"Since the Battle of the Five Armies and the fight at Dol Guldor?" Tirinvo replied with his own question.

"Yes," was the simple response.

The Imladris Elf sighed deeply. "It has not gotten better, as many of us hoped it would. Worse?" he stopped his horse and shrugged. "It has slowly gotten worse for many years. I do not think it has increased."

"That is something to be thankful for," Legolas replied in a tone that was decidedly neutral. Tirinvo understood completely.

---------

The two quickly became good friends. They had known each other by sight, but had not spent a great deal of time together previously. They spent most of the long hours exchanging stories and singing songs, as well as watching for orcs. Tirinvo also enjoyed giving Legolas orders as the prince had requested. Many were simply for fun and the Elves enjoyed friendly arguments whether Legolas should do them or not.

After the one conversation about orcs encroaching on Imladris' borders, they did not discuss it in detail again. They merely noted all of the signs of the creatures.

Tirinvo told Legolas about his wife and children, both of whom were now grown and married. "Hopefully I will be a grandfather before long," Tirinvo told Legolas one afternoon. "They have both been married long enough."

Legolas laughed. "My father felt the same way for a long time before Sorontor and Melime had my nephew. My brother married Melime late and then they waited even longer before having Narcalimo. He is only 34 years now."

"Your poor father. And you still are not married. Shame on you!" Tirinvo said jokingly.

"You do sound like my father. And Melime. We were friends growing up, but never loved each other as mates. She has now decided she needs to find me a wife. I have told her she should not meddle, but she just grins and continues."

Tirinvo started laughing and Legolas joined him. When they stopped, Legolas smiled. "Melime thinks that I have found an Elf here and that is the reason for recent visits."

"Have you?" Tirinvo regarded him seriously, but the twinkle in his green eyes belied the expression.

"What? Are you going to start play matchmaker too?" Legolas mocked growled.

"No. I will leave that to my wife," he replied innocently.

Legolas laughed softly and responded. "But, just maybe, you might mention to her that a certain Elf from Mirkwood is single?"

Tirinvo grinned but did not reply.

After a long silence, Tirinvo breached it with a question. "So why have you come so often recently?"

"I have had a valid reason each time," Legolas said defensively.

"Peace. I meant no harm or insult." Tirinvo held a hand up in a placating gesture and stopped his horse. Legolas' horse stopped on its own accord.

Legolas sighed and looked at his companion steadily. "I am sorry, Tirinvo." He shook his head and his eyes went distant with memory. With an effort, he brought himself back to the present. "You did not deserve that reply." He paused again. "The first was at my father's request. The darkness at Dol Guldor was so evil and growing stronger, he needed to make sure Lord Elrond was aware."

Tirinvo nodded as Legolas continued.

"The second, we heard of the White Council's decision to finally fight and we wanted to offer our support." Legolas stopped.

"But Mithrandir told you it was not needed." Tirinvo supplied when Legolas did not speak.

Legolas' mouth tightened as he remembered the slight, or the perceived slight, he amended. Obviously Mithrandir and Elrond knew about the Dwarves and that Mirkwood's army would be needed elsewhere. Still, the dismissal had originally enraged both him and his family.

Tirinvo saw the play of emotions across Legolas' face and after a few moments spoke again to draw the prince back into the present. "And it was a good thing. Otherwise the orcs would have overrun the Dwarves and have possession of Erebor and who knows what else."

The Mirkwood Elf flashed his companion a grateful smile. "Thank you, my friend."

Tirinvo inclined his head in acknowledgment.

"And this time," Legolas began again, picking up the thread of his reasons for visiting, "I used the excuse to see what effect the fight had."

"But that was not the real reason?"

"No. I have grown fond of Estel and it has been much too long since Elrohir, Elladan and I have spent time together. I enjoy seeing them."

Legolas' horse snorted and shifted its weight impatiently. "Alright, Cordof, we will continue moving." At his words, both Elves urged their horses forward. Legolas continued speaking as if no pause had ever occurred. "It had been over three centuries since we last got together until recently. And all of these recent visits have been short."

Tirinvo nodded as he scanned the forest around them. "Elladan and Elrohir have always enjoyed visiting with you. That I know."

"And I them."

"Why so long then?"

Legolas flashed a quick look at Tirinvo but the other Elf's face betrayed nothing. He snorted rudely and then grinned. It seemed he had picked up a habit of Estel's.

"As if you did not know."

Tirinvo grinned slightly. "There are rumors of an incident that happened the last time they visited you."

Legolas flexed an eyebrow as he flushed guiltily. "Rumors?"

"Rumors – you three did something that made your father furious. The twins left on less than good terms and have not dared to visit since." The Elf shrugged. "That is all I know and all anyone else does also."

"That is enough." Legolas replied. When Tirinvo tried to question him further, the Elf become tight-lipped and would say no more. Eventually, Tirinvo gave up.

---------

One evening at dusk, the two rode onto an open hill. The forest they had been riding through had gradually given way to rolling plain over the last half-day. From the hill, they could see in every direction. After dismounting and caring for the horses, the Elves stood and enjoyed the panoramic view.

"This is the last point we travel to, Legolas."

"It is beautiful," he replied, turning to the east to view the Misty Mountains.

"Yes. I never tire of it."

They camped and stayed awake late into the night watching the stars. Legolas rose early the next morning and stood silently watching the sun rise over the mountains. First, a sliver of sky lightened to a pale blue. Then the sliver widened and gradually pink crept into the sky. Finally, the sun's ray streamed around the taller peaks. Only then, did Legolas stir and look at Tirinvo, who had watched the latter part of the sun's rising, with a smile.

"That was," he stopped searching for the right word. He shook his head when he could not find it.

"I know. It defies description," Tirinvo said.

"I do not think I have ever seen anything more beautiful."

"It is difficult to find something to match that."

With an effort, Legolas shook off his awe. "Time to head back, I suppose."

"Yes, it is."

After a quick breakfast, the Elves mounted and headed down the hill. Soon they were back in the trees. It was after noon when Legolas reined Cordof to a stop. He stared into the trees. A small clearing lay directly ahead. Tirinvo stopped also and glanced back at Legolas. Both horses shook their heads and snorted. Orchal, Tirinvo's mare, danced slightly.

"Do you see something?" Tirinvo asked quietly.

"No, but something does not feel right."

"I agree. As does Orchal." The brown-haired Elf patted the horse on the neck trying to calm it.

"What should we do?" Legolas asked as he reached behind him and grabbed his bow and an arrow. Tirinvo smiled grimly and echoed his movements.

"We find out what we sense." He slowly urged the mare forward staying in the shadow of the trees. Legolas followed, straining his senses to detect something.

Suddenly, a foul smell reached him. Before he could say anything, Cordof and Orchal reared in fright. Both Elves slipped off the horses' backs, but before they could regain their balance, arrows came flying at them.

"Orcs!" Tirinvo said with disgust.

With dawning horror, Legolas looked around and saw more orcs than he and Tirinvo could hope to defeat. The horses had disappeared, leaving them stranded and surrounded.

TBC…

---------

A/N: Er, cliffie? C'mon, you can't tell me you didn't expect them to run into a problem at some point. This is Legolas after all. Reviews are greatly appreciated.


	10. Chapter 10

_For disclaimers and other assorted information, see chapter 1_

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Legolas quickly notched an arrow and fired. Tirinvo was also firing as more orcs continued to appear. Both Elves were firing rapidly, but were losing ground. With horror, Legolas realized that he and Tirinvo had been forced into the clearing. They were surrounded by orcs on all sides. Already, Tirinvo had his sword out, fighting. A harsh voice sounded and there was a break in the fighting.

An orc laughed seeing Tirinvo and Legolas surrounded and spoke in the common tongue. "We were going to kill you and leave your bodies for your friends to find. A slap in the face of your lord here. But now, I think, we'll take you with us. That will be a bigger blow to your Elves," he spit the word Elves, "and it will give my troops some fun. We love playing with Elves." He leered.

Legolas, despite his best intentions, blanched. He thought briefly of Celebrían, Elladan and Elrohir's mother who had been tortured by orcs and left for Valinor soon after being rescued. He squared his shoulders and glared at the leader who had spoken. He aimed his bow at him, but knew the leader was outside of his range.

"You will not take us." He yelled, also in the common tongue.

The orc laughed.

"We may die, orc, but not before many of you first," Tirinvo snarled, his sword covered with orc blood. However, his arm also was cut from an arrow wound and dripping with his bright red blood.

"We'll see," the orc replied. He then motioned to the orcs surrounding the two Elves and gave orders in their natural tongue. It appeared that in the first few minutes of the fight, the Elves had managed to kill the few orcs with bows. The rest had swords, axes and similar implements.

Taking advantage of the break, Legolas whispered quietly to Tirinvo in Sindarin.

"Alas, I am running out of arrows, Tirinvo."

"I am out already, Legolas," he replied. "But I will not be taken by orcs. I will die first." His voice was firm despite the pain that was evident in it.

"As I. Valar watch over you," Legolas said formerly and bowed his head briefly. Tirinvo returned the bow and then both Elves smiled grimly at each other.

"Let us not wait for them," Tirinvo spoke.

"Agreed."

With unbelievable speed, Legolas jumped forward, his bow singing as he fired quickly at the closest orcs. Two fell in quick succession before they had even realized the Elves had resumed attacking. To his side, Legolas heard Tirinvo's sword make contact with another orc.

Legolas reached back for another arrow and cursed as he realized it was his last one. He paused for a second and aimed for the leader. The shot was true and the distance enough, but at the last second the leader pushed another orc in the way. The lesser orc gurgled and fell, the arrow embedded in his throat.

The prince pulled out his knives and engaged an orc that rushed at him. His blades swung and quickly became drenched in dark blood. He was dimly aware of Tirinvo fighting madly also. He heard the other Elf gasp in pain once, but Legolas could not tell what had happened nor could he take the time to check.

Then, as he drove his one of his knives into the orc in front of him, he was aware of another rushing from the side. Legolas turned left to meet him, but as he pulled, his knife refused to come out of the dead orc. The Mirkwood Elf got his free knife up to block part of the blow, but without both to stop it, he knew he would die.

The orc's blade hit his and slid down. It stuck deep into his upper left thigh, barely missing his stomach and internal organs. As Legolas prepared for the blade to continue through his leg, ending his life; the orc suddenly jerked and jolted. It fell backwards, with two bright arrows sticking out of its chest. Legolas gasped, yanked his blade from the first, dead orc and then reached down and pulled the blade from his leg. He swayed, but quickly set his jaw and did his best to ignore the pain and the blood pouring freely down his leg.

Where had the arrows come from? They had been excellent shots to miss him and strike the orc. He heard yells in both orcish and Sindarin and then close to him, a familiar voice said, "Legolas, how badly are you hurt?"

He looked around wildly and gasped in surprise. "Poldon, what are you doing here?" The other Elf stood next to him, his sword already wet with dark blood.

"We were looking for you. Good thing we found you!" The Mirkwood captain replied. He spun to his side and engaged an orc rushing toward them. Legolas shook his head in disbelief and reached up to where his sleeve joined the tunic at the shoulder and quickly tore it off. He wrapped the make-shift bandage around his leg to slow down the bleeding. Luckily no other orcs attacked while he was working on his leg.

As he finished, he looked up again. The fight had drawn Poldon away from him. He saw Tirinvo still fighting, with only one arm holding the sword. The other hung limply at his side. He saw Elladan and Elrohir, their swords engaged as well. The orc captain was still barking orders from the side of the clearing and he saw an arrow fly towards him. It hit his arm and caused him to jump back. Before he could reach up and remove it, another one flew towards him. This one embedded in his heart and killed him instantly. Legolas turned his head to see who was firing and got a glimpse of Estel. "Estel?" he said, but then another orc attacked.

While fighting, Legolas heard a young nervous voice call out. "Elladan! Elrohir!" There was a pause, then more panicked, "Legolas!" Enraged, Legolas redoubled his effort and the orc fell. As soon as he had shaken his knives clear, he looked again at the young Man standing at the edge of the clearing.

He was no longer shooting arrows, but was fighting with an orc. His dagger was no match for the orc's sword, but he was dancing around and fighting the best he could. Estel was using his quickness to evade the heavy blows, but was struggling. Obviously he had called out when first engaged, but could no longer spare the breath to call again.

Legolas gaped for a second and then started racing towards the fight. The other four Elves were too involved in fights to help the teen, but both Elladan and Elrohir were trying to direct their fights to get closer to him. His leg hampered him and the prince worried he would be too slow to reach Estel.

As he watched in horror, the orc reared back and swung his sword towards Estel's unprotected head. Rather than stepping back or ducking it, the teen jumped forward, his dagger extended. He jammed it hard into the orc's stomach, pushing with all his weight. The sword was outstretched and missed Estel's head. The orc's arm, however, connected and the force of the blow pushed Estel over. Amazingly, he maintained his grip on the dagger and the orc fell with him.

"Estel!" Legolas yelled as he watched them topple. He reached the pile of arms and legs and yanked the sword out of the orc's grip and tossed it away. Before he could do anything else, another orc charged in. The Elf jumped back, away from Estel, and the orc followed. A furious but brief fight followed and then the orc's head was separated from its shoulders. It fell with a dull thud, followed by the body.

The Mirkwood Elf glanced around briefly and saw that the area near him was clear. He raced over to Estel, who now was kneeling next to the orc he had slain. His blade was still embedded in its stomach.

"Estel," Legolas winced as he dropped to his knees next to the Man. "Are you hurt? Did he strike you?"

The teen looked up. "Legolas!" He stopped; his gray eyes filled with tears.

"Estel! Where are you hurt?" Legolas reached out and grabbed his friend's shoulders, dropping his knives in the process.

"Me? I'm not hurt." Estel looked upset though.

"You do not look well, Estel. Do not hide it. Where are you hurt?" Legolas demanded.

"I am not hurt, Legolas. His arm hit my head, but it is nothing."

"Let me see." Abruptly, Legolas stood up and dragged Estel with him. His leg hurt too much to continue kneeling. After a second glance around took make sure no orcs were within range, he began checking the teen over, starting with his head.

There was a knot and Estel winced slightly as the Elf prodded it. But the skin was not broken.

"Really, Legolas, that was the only place where I was hit. You don't have too…" his voice trailed off as he got a glimpse of Legolas' face.

It was set and angry. In fact, it made Estel think Legolas looked calm upon finding the spiders in his room in comparison.

As Legolas' hands continued moving over Estel's body, checking for injuries, he muttered to himself. "I cannot believe Elrohir and Elladan would be so stupid to bring a young teen into a fight. What were they thinking? Taking you from Imladris. Were they thinking?"

"Legolas," Estel tried again, but the Elf continued to ignore him and mutter under his breath as he checked Estel's legs. Estel even thought he heard some Dwarvish curse words come from the blond Elf.

"Amazing," Legolas said as he stood up. "You are not injured. I cannot believe it. You are very lucky."

"Legolas, I told you I was fine," Estel griped. "Oh, no!" he cried and pointed behind the Elf.

Legolas twirled quickly and saw an orc bearing down on him. The Elf shoved Estel backwards and dimly heard the Man cry out as he tripped over the orc he had killed and fell to the ground. The Elf rushed forward to meet the orc, regardless of the fact that he had dropped his knives when he was checking Estel. He ducked the first blow and danced to the side. The orc swung his sword again and, for the second time, Legolas ducked out of the way.

"Legolas, catch!" He heard and then saw something fly towards him. He sidestepped the next blow and grabbed the knife that Estel threw. The second followed quickly and he snatched it out of mid-air also. Then he stepped forward and engaged the orc. The fight was harsh, knives and sword clashing, but it ended when Legolas brought his knife down through the orc's shoulder, separating the arm from the body. The orc swayed and then fell as Legolas swung back through to behead him.

Gasping for breath, he turned and looked around. Poldon was stepping back from the orc he was fighting with as it fell. Elladan was looking around to see if any were lurking around the clearing. Elrohir was kneeling next to Tirinvo who was lying on the ground. Legolas could not tell if Tirinvo was alive or dead. No live orcs could be seen.

TBC…

---------

_A/N: That was my first fight scene… how did I do? Was it believable? Let me know. I can only get better with constructive criticism! _

_I'm almost to 100 reviews! (wipes a tear away) I've never hit a hundred before (conveniently ignores the fact that this is only the second chapter story written) Thank you, thank you! I appreciate the reviews! They help feed the squirrel and keep the ideas coming._

_And to all who celebrate it – Happy Halloween!_

_**Warning **- Political commentary below – You have been fore-warned!_

_And my final public service announcement for the day – if you are over 18 and in the United States, don't forget to vote next Tuesday (Nov. 7). If you don't vote, you can't complain about the decisions made. It's only a democracy when we exercise our right to voice our opinion. _


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

* * *

Legolas sighed wearily. His leg throbbed and he briefly wondered if the blade had been poisoned. But then his attention was diverted by the sight of Estel. The teen was staring at the dead orcs around him. His face was pale. As Legolas turned to walk back to him, the teen bent forward and began to retch. 

The prince hurried the last few steps that separated them and dropped the knife in his right hand. He reached that arm across to support Estel's shoulders as he heaved. Elladan also hurried up and supported Estel from the other side.

"Estel, are you hurt? What is wrong?" he asked.

Estel shook his head and retched again. Elladan looked more panicked than he had at any point during the fight.

"I looked him over earlier, briefly, and the only thing I found was a knock on his head. I am not sure what brought this on," Legolas said.

Elladan glanced over at Legolas. Gray and blue eyes held nothing but worry and concern as they met over the teen's back.

"I am not hurt," Estel managed in a weak voice.

"Then why are you retching, brother mine?" Elladan questioned softly.

Estel stood up and both Elves switched their grips to hold onto his arms as he swayed slightly. He looked first at Elladan and then Legolas before looking at the battlefield.

"There is so much blood and death. It is…" his voice trailed off and he bent over again to heave.

The Elves waited until his dry racks subsided and then helped him stand again. Elladan moved in front of his young brother and forced him back a few steps. The movements backed them away from where Estel had been sick and also blocked his view of the bodies. Nothing, however, could stop the rancid smell that permeated the air.

"Yes, Estel, there is a lot of death here. It is awful and horrible. But, thank the Valar, you are not one of the dead. Nor is Legolas or Elrohir or Poldon or Tirinvo," Elladan paused after listing all the companions, and then continued. "This is what fighting orcs is like. I am sorry that you have seen it at such a young age." He looked deeply into his brother's eyes judging his reaction. His face relaxed when Estel nodded slightly and looked a little stronger.

"Elladan," Elrohir called. "Come here, please."

Elladan flashed a quick smile at his brother and glanced at Legolas who nodded briefly. The elder twin then hurried to his brother who was kneeling at Tirinvo's side.

Poldon meanwhile had cleaned off his blade, but still carried it warily. He was walking through the clearing checking the bodies, not trusting all the orcs were dead.

"Legolas?"

"Yes, Estel?" The Elf turned towards the Man and smiled encouragingly.

"Is this what it is always like when fighting orcs?" The teen was still pale, but not nearly as white as he had been a short while ago.

Legolas looked into the gray eyes that suddenly looked much older than they had a week ago and swallowed the lie he had been about to say.

"Yes, Estel, it is."

"Then,"

"Then, what?"

"Then, why?"

"Why?"

"Why do you fight? Why do Elladan and Elrohir? Why do orcs attack?" Estel's voice broke upon the last question. Tears welled up in his eyes.

"Estel, we fight because we have to." Legolas paused and looked steadily at the young Man before him. He placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed gently. "Orcs fight because it is their nature. That is what they have been twisted into. We fight because if we do not, orcs will kill freely. That is wrong."

The teen nodded, but continued to look troubled. Before he could ask another question, Elrohir called out. "Legolas, Poldon, Estel."

The three turned and looked at him. "Tirinvo is hurt. We need some of the supplies from the horses to treat him better. The small pack that I have here does not contain enough bandages."

"Will he," Legolas stopped, not able to finish the question.

"Yes, he will recover. It does not appear the blades were poisoned, but they did bite deep. He has lost a lot of blood." Elrohir answered understanding what Legolas could not bring himself to say.

Legolas sighed in relief.

"We also need to burn these carcasses and see if there is anything on them to tell why they attacked," Elrohir continued. "And we need to be aware in case there are more lurking around."

The two Elves and Man nodded.

"I will go get the horses," Poldon volunteered. "I do not think Legolas' horse will come to any but a Mirkwood Elf."

Elrohir nodded and then added. "I will go with you, because I know that my horse will not come to anyone but Elladan or I. Together we can convince Tirinvo's to join us."

"Orchal has become friendly with Cordof. She will follow Cordof back." Legolas added.

The two Elves nodded and prepared to head out of the clearing in the direction the horses had been left. Or run off in Cordof's and Orchal's case.

"Estel, will you keep watch?" Elrohir asked as he picked his way around the dead orcs.

"I will." Estel responded proudly, pushing aside his horror at being given an important task.

"Good," Legolas replied and reached down to pick up the knife he had dropped. He quickly cleaned the blood off both the blades and sheathed them. "I will start dragging and burning the orcs." However, as he took a step towards the first orc, his left leg gave out and he toppled to the ground.

"Legolas!" Estel yelled in fear.

TBC…

---------

_A/N: (ducks) It's the squirrel's fault! It likes cliffies almost as much as it likes reviews. I can't do anything about it other than ask for lots of reviews. Reviews means the squirrel has energy to write and help Legolas out of this predicament. _

_Also, sorry this one is short, but I was out of town for the weekend and didn't have much time for updates, but figured short was better than nothing!_

_Thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter and the feedback from the fight scene. I really appreciate it. When the next one rolls around, hopefully I'll be able to make it even better! (whether it's this story or another one)._


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

* * *

The Mirkwood Elf groaned in pain as he tried to roll onto his back.

"Hold still, Legolas," a voice commanded.

"But," he started to argue.

"No, Legolas. Do not move or argue. I need to look at your leg," Elrohir instructed.

"But," he tried again.

"Listen to him, Prince Legolas. That is a deep cut you have." Poldon said.

Legolas gritted his teeth as Elrohir pulled the blood soaked bandage from the wound. The dark-haired Elf did not want to remove the bandage, but he needed to see how serious the wound was and if it was poisoned. If it was, the skin around the wound would most likely be inflamed. Orcs' poison showed immediately.

The blond Elf could not stifle a gasp of pain as the blood started to well up from the wound again.

"Alas, Legolas! Why did you not mention you had been hurt?" Elrohir voice was harsh, but the others could tell it was concern for his friend that made him speak so roughly. He pressed his hands against the wound to stem the flow of blood. His eyes darkened as he saw the skin surrounding the wound was red and irritated.

Poldon shook his head in disgust at himself. "I saw he was cut, but forgot during the fight. I wish I had remembered!"

"Can I move away from the rock from under my side or will I get yelled at again?" Legolas asked ignoring Elrohir's question and Poldon's comment.

"Oh, Legolas. I am sorry, I did not realize," Poldon said. With a glance at Elrohir to make sure he was ready, Poldon grabbed the prince under the arms and dragged him a few feet away to a different spot. Elrohir moved with them, keeping his hands and pressure on Legolas' leg. Once Poldon had Legolas arranged on his back on a clear area of grass, he asked "Is that better?"

Teeth clenched against the pain, Legolas could only nod.

"Estel?" Elrohir called. The teen looked up from where he had been sitting and crying. He had not spoken since calling out Legolas' name as the Elf fell. "Please go to where your bow is and pick up my small pack. I need some of the herbs from it." Estel nodded numbly, clambered to his feet and went to obey. Poldon, meanwhile, was using a small dagger to cut the arms from his tunic to use as bandages. Both Elrohir and Elladan had already done so with their sleeves for Tirinvo.

Estel returned with the pack and offered it to Elrohir. The Elf shook his head. "I cannot remove my hands right now. I need you to look through it for athelas."

The teen blanched. He knew the herb was used to fight poison and his hands shook as he put the pack on the ground and dug through it, kneeling next to Elrohir at Legolas' side. He found some leaves of athelas and held them up for Elrohir to see.

"Good, Estel. Now smash them in your hands." When he had done so and a sweet and pungent smell filled the air, Elrohir instructed him again. "Now, when I say so, I will move my hands from Legolas' leg. I want you to spread the athelas over the cut. Do not miss and waste any. Poldon, hand me the first of the bandages at that time."

Estel nodded. Even though tears still coursed down his cheeks, his jaw was set in determination. Poldon dropped down across from Elrohir and held the makeshift bandages at the ready.

"Now!" Elrohir said. Estel leaned forward and dropped the athelas into the wound as blood began to roll out of it again. His hands shook and the tears escaped even faster. But he bit his lip to hold back the sobs and did as instructed. As soon as he finished, Elrohir took the first bandage and wrapped it tightly around Legolas' leg. The Mirkwood Elf inhaled sharply but did not give any other sign of the pain.

The bandage worked and the flow of blood stopped. Elrohir turned to the side and wiped his hands on the grass. When they were reasonably clean, he turned back to Legolas and took the second bandage from Poldon. He wrapped that around the leg as extra protection.

"Estel, take the pack to Elladan. He may want to use the athelas also."

Estel nodded numbly, yet again, and got to his feet. He still had not spoken. As he stood, he stumbled slightly and bumped Legolas' leg. The Elf cried out briefly, before stifling the rest of his pain.

The pack fell unheeded from Estel's hands, luckily landing on a spot of open ground, and he dropped to his knees next to Legolas. He buried his face in his hands.

"Oh, Legolas, I am so sorry," he sobbed. "I am so sorry."

Legolas reached out his hand and put it on Estel's head. "Hush, now, young one. Quiet. You did not mean to hit my leg. Do not cry so."

Estel shook his head and continued to cry. Legolas winced slightly as he shifted and sat up. Poldon and Elrohir both had drawn back and were watching. They felt they knew the real reason for Estel's tears. Near the center of the clearing, Elladan paused and watched the interplay. Tirinvo was laying back and listening as well, his wounds staunched.

"Estel, please. I will be fine. Do not worry," Legolas had shifted the youth until he was crying on the Elf's shoulder.

Estel did not stop crying, and shook his head again. Legolas raised his head to look at the other Elves in puzzlement, but they remained quiet.

"It. Is. My. Fault." Estel managed to gasp out between sobs.

"Your fault?" Legolas questioned to the back of Estel's head. "This is not your fault, Estel."

"Yes, it is," he said, the sobs finally quieting.

"No, Estel. It is not. It is the twins, and mine."

"No, Legolas. It is mine."

Legolas shook Estel slightly. "Why do you persist in saying that? It is not."

The teen finally sat back on his heels so he could look the Elf directly in the eyes. His gray eyes were still filled with tears, but his face was set. "It is. I put the spiders in your room."

A stunned silence met the declaration. Legolas looked blankly at the Man for a long moment before managing to say, "What?"

"I did it, Legolas. I put the spiders in your room!" He took a jerky breath to suppress his tears and then added, "And I am so sorry. So, so sorry."

"Why, Estel?" Legolas asked in a puzzled voice.

"Because I thought it would be funny. I did not realize," his voice broke and he stopped and swallowed before continuing. "I did not realize why you hated spiders. I did not know what it was like in Mirkwood. I have been told now."

"All of this is my fault. You getting mad at Elladan and Elrohir, you leaving and getting attacked. It all is my fault and I am so sorry." Estel dropped his head and stared at the ground, ashamed of his actions.

"Estel, listen to me." Legolas gave the teen another slight shake to make him look up. When he did, Legolas continued. "Your joke was in very bad taste, but you did not know. I forgive you for it." He smiled the best he could before continuing. "And the rest is not your fault. You did not make me leave nor did you make the orcs attack. That is not your fault at all. Do you understand?"

Estel nodded - a slow, unsure movement. "Are you sure?" he asked tentatively.

"I am very sure, Estel. I forgive you for the spiders and the rest is not your fault." Legolas stated firmly.

The teen smiled and then reached forward and hugged Legolas. "Oh, thank you. I was so worried you would not forgive me. I am so sorry."

Legolas returned the hug for several moments and then gently pushed Estel back so he could see the teen's face. "Enough with that, Estel. Now, if you are able, I believe you need to stand guard while the rest of us attend to other tasks."

"I am able, Legolas." He backhanded the tears from his face, jumped to his feet and then reached a hand to help Legolas. The Elf allowed it, which caused Elrohir and Poldon to exchange a worried glance. Legolas saw it and scowled briefly before he said to them, "I am fine. Should you not go look for the horses?"

"If you are sure?" Poldon asked.

"Yes, I am sure. Plus the sooner you return with the horses, the sooner we will be able to leave here," Legolas replied.

"Very true. This is not a pleasant place." Elrohir said walking to stand in front of the prince. He placed his hand on Legolas' shoulder and looked steadily at him. Legolas returned the gaze calmly. As if satisfied with what he saw, the younger twin nodded, stepped away from Legolas and motioned to Poldon. The two worked through the clearing and soon disappeared from view.

TBC…

----------

_A/N: No cliffie this time. Aren't you glad? _

_Many thanks to everyone who reviewed. My squirrel and I are very grateful! But we're never satisfied. We always are looking for more!_


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

* * *

Estel went to the edge of the clearing and grabbed his bow. He then began to walk around the edge of the clearing. He stopped occasionally to pull his arrows from dead orcs. He wiped them on the grass before putting them in his quiver.

During the same time, Legolas picked up Elrohir's pack that Estel had dropped and walked over to Elladan and Tirinvo. Tirinvo had closed his eyes after watching the interaction between Legolas and Estel. His breathing was steady, but shallow.

"Will he survive?" Legolas questioned quietly, still worried about the answer. Tirinvo had become a good friend during the past week.

"Yes," Elladan returned. "He has two main wounds." He gestured to Tirinvo's arm and side. Both were bound and did not appear to be bleeding any longer. "Both are deep, but as long as there was no poison." He paused before continuing. "It does not appear there was, but I will keep an eye on them."

"Here is Elrohir's pack. It has athelas if you need it." Legolas handed the pack to Elladan who nodded his thanks.

"I will put some on once the horses have arrived and we have more bandages. I do not want to remove these yet."

"You do realize I can hear both of you," Tirinvo said. The other two Elves jumped guiltily and looked at the wounded Elf. They thought he had fallen asleep. His eyes were still closed, but a small smile lurked on his lips.

"Good. Then you will hear me when I say get better quickly." Legolas responded.

"I will do my best. And are you not supposed to be searching and burning the orcs?" The Imladris Elf asked, still keeping his eyes closed. Elladan laughed softly.

"Still instructing me, I see." Legolas said. "Very well, then, I listen and will obey." He bowed elaborately, even though Tirinvo was not watching and turned away, but not before Elladan saw the wide smile on his face.

Once the Mirkwood Elf was occupied, Elladan glanced back at Tirinvo who was also smiling.

"Do you want to tell me what that was about?" he asked.

Tirinvo opened his green eyes and looked at the elder twin. "During the patrol, Legolas told me to treat him like any other Elf going for his first patrol."

"And you did?" Elladan asked, surprised.

"It took some time, but I learned to. But it also became some thing of a game for me to give him crazy instructions."

"Did he do those?"

"At times. Other times, we had fun arguing about them." Tirinvo laughed slightly at the memory and then winced in pain.

"Enough talking for now, Tirinvo. Rest. This upcoming ride will be hard on you." Elladan instructed. To his relief, the other Elf nodded slightly and relaxed.

Estel continued making rounds around the clearing. Elladan kept looking between Tirinvo, who had closed his eyes again, and watching the woods for any movement. Legolas was digging through the bodies and then dragging them to a pile on the side of the clearing. He was recovering the Elves' arrows as he did, piling some on the ground, but carrying others. Occasionally, Elladan saw him wince as he stepped wrong on his leg. Somehow, he managed only to show the pain when Estel would not notice.

Time dragged and after a while, Elladan got up to help Legolas. Tirinvo was resting comfortably, or as comfortable as he could. There was nothing else Elladan could do until the other supplies arrived. Wordlessly he accepted his arrows from the blond Elf and then started pulling an orc to the pile. All the carcasses had been piled and wood stacked around them and still Elrohir and Poldon had not returned.

Standing near the pile, Elladan motioned to Legolas who came over to him. The younger Elf stood with the majority of his weight on his healthy leg. He absently rubbed the other one above the wound as if it would help with the pain. They both watched Estel as he walked alert to any sounds from the forest.

"Do you not think they should have been back by now?" Elladan questioned softly.

"I thought so. But it is possible that Cordof ran quite a ways. He does not like orcs."

"Neither do I. I do not want to stay here much longer."

"Is the rest not beneficial for Tirinvo?" Legolas asked.

Elladan frowned and glanced to make sure that Estel was still too far away to hear. He was.

"Some what, but the stench of the dead is not good for him. Or us. It soon will be dark and we do not want to spend the night here."

"If they do not return soon, I will go look for them," Legolas said.

"No, I will." Elladan replied.

"No, Elladan. I will." Legolas held up a hand to forestall Elladan's argument. "You are healthy and can defend Estel if the need arises. Plus, you have healer's knowledge for Tirinvo. I do not, so I will go."

Elladan frowned, but did not argue further.

Across the clearing, Estel stopped. He turned and stared into the woods. "I hear something," he called over his shoulder.

---------

Tirinvo sat up in alarm, wincing as he did so. Legolas and Elladan exchanged glances and pulled their bows out. They both moved quickly towards Estel, listening intently. Elladan moved with the normal grace of the Elves. Legolas, while moving quickly, still was in pain and it showed in his stride.

"It sounds like horses," Elladan said quietly, but did not lower his bow.

Then a voice called out, "Elladan, Legolas, we return."

The others did not respond despite recognizing the voice, but continued to watch warily. Elladan and Legolas flanked Estel, who also had his bow out and an arrow notched. The sound of horse hooves grew louder and after a long tense moment, they recognized Elrohir on his horse. He was leading Elladan's and Estel's. Poldon followed behind with the other two.

Elrohir looked at the bows and smiled grimly. "Were you planning on shooting us? Did you want the pleasure of chasing down these skittish horses?"

"Nay," Elladan responded. "We just wanted to make sure it was not any more orcs."

Elrohir grimaced and dismounted. "Did you not recognize my voice?"

"Yes, but someone or thing could mimic you."

Elrohir frowned at his brother. "As if you would be fooled. Help me tie the horses. We do not want any of them to run again until we are ready to ride."

After the horses were secured, Poldon walked up to Elrohir and put out his hand. Elrohir scowled and pulled a small intricately decorated dagger from its spot on his waist. He slapped it into Poldon's hand and walked away. Poldon grinned broadly and tucked the dagger into his belt.

Estel had watched the exchange in puzzlement. He intercepted his brother and stopped him. "Elrohir, what was that about?" Elladan, Legolas and Tirinvo had also seen the exchange and now were watching this one. Poldon stood back, still grinning.

"Nothing, Estel. Do not worry about it."

"But Elrohir, you gave Poldon your dagger. Why?" Estel persisted.

Elrohir sighed before answering. "He won our bet." Poldon's smile grew wider in the background.

"What bet?"

"Enough, Estel!"

"Come on, Elrohir. Tell me!" Estel grinned at this chance to annoy his brother. The others were glad that Estel was teasing Elrohir. It was the first light mood he had shown since the fight had begun.

Elrohir tried glaring at the teen, but Estel gazed back innocently, grin gone.

"We bet on our reception. He won." The Elf replied shortly.

"What did you think would happen?"

Seeing he was not going to get away without a full answer, Elrohir sighed again. "Poldon thought all three of you would have bows pointed at us. I disagreed. That was the bet."

Legolas and Elladan exchanged glances and started to chuckle.

Estel regarded his brother seriously before a smirk started to grow across his youthful features. "Who did you not think would have their bow out? Me?"

Elrohir glared at the two laughing Elves before looking at Estel. "No, I thought it would be Elladan. He was supposed to be taking care of Tirinvo. So my own twin brother cost me my dagger."

The two Elves laughed harder as Estel, Poldon and Tirinvo joined in. Elrohir glared at each in turn, before smiling in resignation.

Quickly, though, the laughter died. The setting was too grim to encourage lightness.

"Legolas, Poldon, start the fire. Elrohir, assist me in checking these bandages and getting Tirinvo to his horse. Estel, remain alert." Elladan commanded.

Legolas and Poldon went to opposite sides of the pile and struck flint. Soon, flames were licking the wood and starting on the orcs' bodies. They both moved to another area to start more flames.

Meanwhile, Elladan and Elrohir had checked Tirinvo's bandages and decided to leave them in place until camp that night. They assisted Tirinvo to his horse. He swore softly as he mounted but remained upright, despite swaying with fatigue and pain.

The fire was burning brightly when Poldon and Legolas joined the others at the horses.

"There is nothing around the pile to catch fire. We can leave it without fear." Legolas said. The twins nodded in agreement.

"Mount up, Estel. We want to be far away from here before camping tonight." Elladan called.

The Man swung up on his horse easily. The twins and Poldon also mounted with grace. Legolas mounted slowly and with none of his normal smooth bearing. His curses' echoed Tirinvo's as he settled on Cordof's back. But before any one could ask, he said, "Let us go." He turned his horse and headed out of the clearing. The others followed.

TBC…

-------

A/N: Happy Thanksgiving!


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

The small group left the site of the battle behind them. They rode slowly, mainly due to the injuries suffered by Legolas and Tirinvo. However, none had escaped unscathed. Estel had a growing headache from the blow on his head. Elladan suffered a cut on his forearm. It was not deep, but as with any orc wound, it was red and painful, now that he was not distracted by other concerns. Elrohir and Poldon both had bruises from being hit by fists or blunt weapons.

They rode until the sun had set and the Eastern sky was darkening. When they reached a small clearing, Elrohir, who was leading, stopped. The others followed suit. He glanced around and noted the sound of a stream before saying, "We can camp here tonight. It makes no sense to keep traveling after dark."

The others nodded or murmured their agreement. All dismounted; Tirinvo and Legolas slowly and painfully. Elrohir gave out instructions. "Poldon, Estel, gather firewood and start a fire. Elladan and I will take the horses to the stream and then stake them to graze. After that, we will tend to the wounds while Poldon and Estel, you cook."

"And what shall I do?" Legolas questioned, even though he was standing with all his weight on his right leg and his arm was draped across Cordof's back for support.

"Sit with Tirinvo and rest," Elrohir replied.

"That is not much. I can do more," the Mirkwood Elf argued, despite the fact that he was even paler than normal.

"Well, then, supervise and make sure we do our jobs properly. I am sure as a prince you have a great deal of experience in supervising," Elladan said with a smile – the first from any in many hours.

Legolas glared at the dark-haired Elf before a small smile crossed his face. "Nearly as much as the son of an Elf-lord," he countered.

The other four grinned and chuckled, as did Elladan. It felt good to all to have some familiar banter back. The jovial spirit that had occurred during the dagger bet between Elrohir and Poldon had quickly passed.

Legolas and Tirinvo took a few steps away from the horses and sank to the grass. Legolas sat, but Tirinvo laid down, his bandaged arm lying across his chest. Poldon and Estel walked into the forest to pick up branches that had fallen from the myriad of trees that surrounded them. After removing the packs from the horses, the twins led them to the stream.

When they returned, Estel was feeding a small flame more kindling. Poldon was still gathering wood. Tirinvo was laying quietly, his eyes closed and his features blanched with pain. Legolas had moved and was now leaning against an oak tree. He watched the movements of the others even though his blue eyes were darkened with pain. Noting this, the twins exchanged glances before staking the horses. Then they went to the two seriously injured Elves.

"Estel, once the fire is big enough, heat some water, please. About half the dinner pot will work," Elrohir requested as he kneeled on the ground next to Tirinvo.

Estel nodded. "I will go get some fresh water from the stream now." The fire was now crackling nicely inside a ring of rocks that Estel had set up. He grabbed a pot from one of the packs and made his way to the stream. He quickly returned, carefully carrying the container.

Once the fire was hot enough, Estel put the pot over it on the stand that the twins had carried with them. Meanwhile Elladan had dug through the packs for bandages and more athelas. He handed Estel some leaves to put in the water. Soon a sweet and pungent smell filled the clearing. It lightened the pains all felt. During this time, Poldon continued to stack more firewood near the packs, which Estel had stacked neatly out of the way while waiting for the water to warm.

Elladan worked on Legolas while Elrohir took care of Tirinvo. They bathed the wounds with the heated water and then re-wrapped them with clean bandages. Once those two were treated, Elrohir took care of Elladan's cut. Finally, Poldon and Elrohir bathed their bruises while Elladan held a wet cloth to Estel's head. The teen's headache faded completely and he smiled his gratefulness at Elladan. The elder twin grinned back in companionship.

Poldon started a simple stew and Elrohir helped him finish it. Quietly the six companions ate and then Estel and Elladan cleaned up. Tirinvo was soon asleep. Elrohir added fuel to the fire where he was joined by Elladan. Poldon paced the edge of the clearing. He had taken the first watch.

Estel took the blankets from his pack and settled next to Legolas. The Elf smiled at him, but neither spoke. Soon the youth was asleep. Shortly after, Legolas stretched out on the grass and was also asleep.

----------

After another check of bandages and breakfast in the morning, the six companions headed out. They left later and rode more slowly then either group had on the way north. After a lunch break, they continued and rode until early evening.

The routine followed a similar pattern from the night before. Tirinvo and Legolas rested as the others gathered firewood, took care of the horses and started food. Once again, Elladan and Elrohir changed the dressing on Legolas' and Tirvino's wounds. The others' injuries needed slight treatment for probably the final time.

When dinner had been consumed and cleaned up, Estel sat down by Legolas who was sitting slightly apart from the others. He had grown quieter as the day had worn on. He had barely spoken to Elrohir, answering only direct questions, while the other Elf treated his leg injury.

"Legolas, is your leg bothering you?" Estel queried softly.

"Nay, it is not bad, young one. Why do you ask?" he returned, looking at the teen.

Estel shifted his weight and drew one leg up close to his chest. He wrapped his arms around it.

"You are sitting here so quietly. You did not even comment to Elrohir when you had the chance during dinner."

Legolas shrugged slightly but did not move away from the tree he rested against. His legs were stretched out in front of him.

"It is nothing."

"I do not believe you, Legolas." Gray eyes bore into blue ones, demanding an answer. After a few moments, the Elf broke the contact. It was the first time Estel could remember Legolas not holding his gaze. Before the youth had always looked away first. The blond-haired Elf sighed before responding.

"I am not happy with Elladan and Elrohir."

"Why? Have they not treated your wound well?" Estel's brow furrowed as he looked from his friend to his brothers and back.

"That is not why." Legolas paused and looked away from Estel. He muttered as if to himself and Estel barely heard. "What were they thinking? Bringing you?"

"Legolas," Estel said firmly. "Legolas," he repeated when the Elf did not turn towards him. "Look at me," he commanded in a voice that belied his age and the volume. He waited until their gazes met again. "I did not give them any choice."

Legolas' face was etched with disbelief. "No choice?" he echoed with a mirthless laugh. "You may be growing, Estel, but single-handedly either of them could have carried you to your room and dumped you there."

"Yes, they could have," Estel nodded in agreement, "and they threatened to. But if would have done no good. I swore I would follow even if they tied me up. As soon as I escaped I would be on the road to Mirkwood."

"Please," Legolas scoffed. "Like your father would have let you," he broke off suddenly as if just realizing what Estel had said. "Mirkwood? Why would you have gone to Mirkwood?"

"That is where we thought you went."

"What?"

It was Estel's turn to sigh. "That is where we thought you went. Elrohir, Elladan and me. We thought you were so mad you went home."

Legolas shook his head and gave a quick, short laugh. "I was mad, but you really thought I went home? Did you not ask your father?"

The teen's shoulders slumped slightly and he dropped his arms from his leg. He shifted and sat cross-legged looking intently at his friend. "We asked him if he had seen you and he said he did before you left. That is all we heard."

A reluctant grin tugged at the corners of Legolas' mouth. He could well imagine the impetuous sons of Elrond not getting the full story before jumping to a conclusion. "So if you thought I went to Mirkwood, how did you end up here?"

"We headed out and rode to a stream to camp. It was afternoon before we left." Estel stopped and Legolas nodded to encourage him.

"Poldon found out where you actually went and came after us. He found us before we broke camp in the morning. We then decided to head north to find you."

Legolas pondered the brief explanation. "There is still more I do not understand."

Estel unconsciously copied a movement of his father's and raised an eyebrow questioningly. "What?"

"If you knew I had not headed home, why did you not return to Imladris and wait for me there rather than come on this trek?"

"I refused. I felt bad about the putting the spiders in your room, Legolas. And I still do. I refused to wait two weeks to apologize."

Legolas smiled softly at the teen. "Estel, I have forgiven you. Now, you need to forgive yourself."

Estel nodded again. "I will try."

The Mirkwood Elf shook his head in puzzlement. "I still do not know why Elladan and Elrohir agreed to bring you."

"Legolas, I refused to stay home or go home." The tone of voice was matter-of-fact. "I threatened to spend every minute, day or night, trying to go after you. They simply realized that it would be easy to go with me than try to watch me at home all the time." The teen finished with a smirk.

For a long moment Legolas stared at Estel in disbelief, then he laughed, feeling the tension slip away. He had seen enough of Estel's stubbornness to believe him. His anger at the twins for endangering their brother dissipated. He could now understand. He most likely would have done the same if the situation was reversed.

"Are you not glad they did?" Estel asked.

"Very, Estel, very."

Estel returned the smile before pulling his legs back to his chest. He wrapped his arms around them again and dropped his head to his knees. The friends sat quietly watching the fire before falling asleep.

TBC…

* * *

_A/N – I had some trouble with this chapter – hence the delay. Sorry! But it really was the squirrel's fault! It deserted me! I tried to call it back (and it sounded a lot like this)… Squirrel! – GET BACK HERE – It's winter! There's snow on the ground! It's not time to pick flowers anymore! Squirrel!... #Sigh# _

_Maybe lots of reviews will encourage it to come back? Shall we try? C'mon – log in and review!_

_Also – what's going to happen next? Well, they still have to journey home and then there are parents to face! Uh-oh! That could be worse than the orcs!_


	15. Chapter 15

_For disclaimers and notes, see Chapter 1 (and if you seriously think I own any of this, I have a bridge to sell. Trust me, I could use the money!)  
_

* * *

**Chapter 15**

For several days the small band of friends traveled. They took it easy and did not ride hard or long any day. The injuries that Estel, Elrohir, Elladan and Poldon suffered healed quickly, with no lasting damage. However, Tirinvo and Legolas were not so lucky. Legolas' wound did not become infected from the poison, but the sheer depth of it caused discomfort. Riding was not good for the leg, as the stretching and flexing prevented the muscles and skin from relaxing and recovering quickly, yet there was no choice but to continue. The wound was healing, but slowly. Whenever the blond Elf walked, it was with a noticeable limp. Tirinvo's wounds also escaped infection, but he remained weak due to the severity of them and the amount of blood he had lost. He regained more strength every day but not as swiftly as he would have preferred. Elladan and Elrohir were satisfied with his progress and told him so repeatedly.

Hence, the track that took seven days to travel north, took them over 10 to return. Half-way back, they encountered a group of Elves sent from Imladris to check on them. Three of the Elves immediately turned around to quickly deliver the news that the six were returning. The other three stayed with them.

Finally, the end of the journey drew close. As the Elves resumed traveling one day after a short lunch break, Tirinvo announced, "We are within a half-day's ride of the Last Homely House. We will be there before nightfall."

The warriors with them smiled, looking forward to being home. The sons of Elrond and Legolas exchanged eloquent glances. They were not as happy due to the fear of Elrond and Gilraen's reaction. In fact, they had recognized their location, but did not comment on it for that reason.

Shortly after Tirinvo's announcement, Elrohir, who was in the lead, held up a hand and stopped the small company. He listened intently for a moment and then called, "Who is there?"

"It is about time you heard me," was the response and all present now heard a horse move towards them. "I have been listening to your approach for quite some time now." Glorfindel rode forward on the path and became visible to the group. He stopped just ahead of Elrohir and his stallion snorted at the sight of the other horses.

"There are more of us to make noise," Elladan returned. The ancient Elf simply smiled.

"What are you doing out here, Glorfindel?" Estel asked.

"I was out for my daily ride," he replied. "It is good to see all of you alive," he added. "We received the report a few days ago that you were on your way home, but seeing is better proof."

"Really? Just out for your daily ride?" Elrohir asked, arching an eyebrow and ignoring the second comment. "Why do I not believe you?"

Glorfindel smiled again, but it did nothing to relieve the tensions the younger Elves and Estel felt. "I do not know. I go for rides regularly as you are aware."

"And you just decided to ride this way today?" Elladan pursued when his twin stopped. He looked doubtfully at the other Elf. The other Elves watched the interaction between the golden-haired Elf and Elrond's sons with interest.

"Well," Glorfindel dragged the word out. "I did want to see you before you arrived home." He chuckled slightly, but it held no humor. "I have to admit, I have not seen your father this angry since, oh, the last time you arrived home from Mirkwood."

The twins blanched and Legolas blushed guiltily. As if sensing his master's mood, Cordof stamped a hoof. Estel looked at them questioningly but before he could say anything, the Balrog-slayer continued.

"And Estel, I had no idea Gilraen could get so angry." Glorfindel continued speaking in a pleasant tone, as if discussing the weather. Estel unconsciously tightened his hands on the reins causing his horse to snort and shake its head. "But I do have a question for you, Estel."

"Yes?" the teen ventured quietly, loosening the reins.

"Your mother threatened to 'whip your hide.' This is not a punishment I am familiar with. What does that mean?" Glorfindel questioned innocently while calming stroking his horse's neck.

Estel bit his lip as his eyes grew wide. "She did?" he whispered.

"Aye, but I do not understand. I have heard of whipping animals, which is cruel enough, but never a Man. That is a new one for me. Is it similar?" The ancient Elf maintained a pleasant and innocent expression, which was only belied by the spark in his eyes.

Estel could not say anything. He was whiter than any of the Elves and fear was evident in his eyes. The other Elves found themselves speechless at this news of Glorfindel's.

"Courage, Estel." Glorfindel continued when it was apparent the teen was not going to speak. "I am sure your father will not let her do anything that will cause lasting damage to you. To your brothers, though…" he stopped and left the thought unfinished, still smiling pleasantly. Both Elladan and Elrohir shuddered slightly. Legolas nervously fidgeted with his horse's mane. The other five Elves' looks varied between amusement and concern.

"Come, we are wasting time. Let us head for home. We should be there in time for dinner. If you are allowed to eat," Glorfindel said with another slight chuckle. He turned his horse around and started to lead the company down the trail.

The warriors accompanying them followed Glorfindel. The twins and Legolas exchanged nervous glances before encouraging their horses forward.

"Come, Estel. Dinner not cooked over an open fire sounds good, does it not?" Legolas smiled encouragingly at the youngster, pushing aside his own misgivings in the face of the teen's obvious fear.

Estel nodded jerkily before following the Mirkwood Elf.

Behind them, Poldon and Tirinvo exchanged amused glances.

"It is nice to see that there is something that Elrohir and Elladan are still afraid of. Legolas as well," Poldon chuckled.

"Aye, Lord Elrond can still scare his sons when necessary." Tirinvo replied. "Glorfindel can also. I am sure he rode out just to plant these ideas in their heads. The punishment will not be anywhere as bad as he makes it sound."

"Whip his hide? I do wonder where Glorfindel came up with that one," Poldon mused.

"I am not sure, but Estel recognized it. I thought he was going to fall off his horse."

"Only after the twins and Legolas nearly did. Any mention of that incident in Mirkwood has that affect on them," Poldon said with a wry grin.

"What happened there? No one here seems to know." Tirinvo asked.

Poldon's grin deepened. He shook his head and did not reply. Tirinvo sighed and absently rubbed his side when the pain was still present. Poldon's reaction was the same as he got from Legolas about the subject.

"It must have been bad to get that reaction," the Imladris Elf said. Poldon nodded slightly. "And, of course, Glorfindel will probably mention it several more times this afternoon."

"I am glad I am not them!" Poldon said.

"As am I!" Tirinvo echoed.

The two Elves looked at each other and laughed before urging their horses forward.

---------

The warriors left the group late in the afternoon. They wanted to announce the impending return of the sons of Elrond and Legolas. Tirinvo and Poldon elected to stay with the group they had traveled so far with. Glorfindel also stayed, but mainly to continue to suggest punishments and possible reactions from Elrond and Gilraen.

The twins, Legolas and Estel were uncommonly quiet. There was none of the joking and talking that had predominated the previous week. Each seemed locked into their own thoughts, getting paler with each passing moment.

As they began the last descent into the valley that sheltered the Last Homely House, Estel jerked his horse to a stop.

"I can't go. I can't." he gasped.

"What do you mean?" Elrohir asked as all reined their horses to a stop and looked at the teen.

"I cannot go home. I cannot face mother and father." He looked around wildly. "I will live in the forest!" He exclaimed.

"Estel, you must go home," Elladan said in a soothing voice.

"No, I cannot. I…" The youth shook his head and tried to turn his horse around. But the others kept their horses close to him and blocked the move.

Glorfindel chuckled softly but ceased when the twins both glared at him. "This is your fault!" Elrohir snarled. The Balrog-slayer shrugged, not the slightest bit abashed.

"Estel," Legolas urged his horse closer and turned him so his leg brushed Estel's. He reached out and placed a hand over Estel's on the reins. "You have to go home. Forget the comments that Glorfindel has been making. That is his way of punishing us for making him worry."

Glorfindel glared at the other blond Elf, but did not say anything to contradict him.

"Part of growing up, Estel, is facing the consequences of your actions. It is something that we all have to learn. It means you have to face Elrond and Gilraen. And accept the punishment they give you," Legolas said.

"But, I am scared," Estel whispered, staring at his horse's mane. "What if mother does whip me?"

"Estel, look at me." Legolas paused until Estel obeyed. Tears had filled his gray eyes. "You have faced orcs. They wanted to kill you. As mad as your mother may be, she does not want you to die. In fact, that is why she is angry. You placed yourself in harm's way without need." Legolas held up a hand to forestall Estel's denial. "You did. So if she is mad,"

"If?" Glorfindel whispered, but loud enough for Estel and Legolas to hear.

Legolas ignored the interruption and continued, "If she is mad, it is because she loves you and wants to see you grow up and become a man. Remember that."

"I will." He wiped the tears away with his free hand and set his jaw. "Thank you, Legolas. Let us get this over with." Legolas squeezed the hand still under his before letting go. He smiled at the youth, who returned it shakily.

"Very good, Estel. Glorfindel, you can continue to lead," Elladan gestured down the trail with a sweep of his arm. The blond Elf nodded and headed down. The twins followed, then Estel and Legolas, finally Poldon and Tirinvo.

Soon the Last Homely House came into view. Standing in front of it with arms crossed was Elrond. Next to him, her face set, was Gilraen.

"Uh-oh," Estel whispered.

TBC…

------------

_A/N: As always, reviews are greatly appreciated! _

_And can you believe it? No troubles on the way home. Surprised you there, didn't I? #evil laugher#  
_


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 

The fighters pulled their horses to a stop in the front courtyard and dismounted. Estel's feet barely hit the ground when Gilraen reached him and pulled him into a tight hug.

"Oh thank the Valar you are back. Estel, I was so worried…" the rest of the woman's words were lost in her tears.

"Mother, I cannot breathe." Estel's voice was muffled from being against his mother's shoulder.

The twins and Legolas stood quietly watching the interaction. Other Elves came from the stable and gathered the horses and led them away, cautiously avoiding Gilraen and Estel. Different Elves took the packs from the horses and carried them into house. Poldon and Tirinvo stood undecided about where to go. Elrond stood back, waiting and watching. Glorfindel crossed over to greet his old friend. They spoke quietly for a moment before, and with one last smirk at Legolas and Elrond's sons, Glorfindel disappeared into the Last Homely House.

Elrond spoke for the first time, "Tirinvo, Poldon, you are excused. Please go to the healers to be reassessed. I will want to hear from you later about this… excursion." His voice was flat and expressionless. The twins and Legolas exchanged terrified glances.

Poldon and Tirinvo saluted with their arms across their chests and inclined their heads. "Yes, my lord," they said in unison. They hurriedly left, glad not to be there for the lord's wrath. As they walked away, they glanced back. Tirinvo met Legolas' gaze and gave him a quick smile. Legolas tried to return it but failed. The two resumed their forward walk and disappeared into the House of Healing.

Gilraen finally released Estel from the tight hug. She took a step back and held his face between her hands.

"No injuries?" she questioned, staring into his gray eyes. Her tears had stopped, but the tracks still marked her cheeks.

"No, Mother. I do not even have a scratch." She raised an eyebrow at his response, obviously not believing him.

"Honestly. I do have a bruise from sleeping on a root two nights ago, but that is it. Everyone took great care of me!" Estel paused, leaving out the fact that his head had a knot for several days until a later time. He continued. "Mother, please do not be mad at the twins or Poldon. I forced them to take me. Nor Legolas. I should never have put spiders in his room."

He swiveled his head to look at his father, forcing Gilraen to drop one of her hands to his shoulder. "Father, I threatened to follow my brothers, no matter what. They said they would tie me up. I told them I would get free eventually and follow them, even if it was days later. The only thing they could do was give in!"

Elrond did not move or change his expression at all. Elladan, Elrohir and Legolas still stood where they had dismounted. None had moved other than with their eyes to follow the exchange between Estel and his parents.

Gilraen looked at the other three elves. "Thank you for bringing Estel back safely," she said softly dropping the other hand to Estel's shoulder. They nodded slowly, amazed at how calm she was. Then in the blink of an eye, her expression changed.

"But what were you thinking? He is only 13! Elladan? Elrohir? Well? Are you going to say something?" she demanded. Her gray eyes snapped with fury and Estel took several hasty steps back from her. The anger was palpable. The twins both shuffled their feet and dropped their heads to stare at the ground. Legolas winced and managed not to step back.

"Gilraen," Elrohir began uncertainly as he raised his head to look at the much younger woman who now had her hands on her hips.

"Yes?" She snapped.

He stopped and looked away from her, unsure of how to continue. Elladan managed to meet Gilraen's gaze for a brief second before dropping his head again. Somehow, she made him feel like an elfling – one younger than Estel.

"Mother, I told you…" Estel's started and then trailed off as Gilraen's furious gaze switched to him.

"I do not care what you say, Estel. Your brothers and Legolas willingly and knowingly endangered your life. All over a stupid joke!" Gilraen's voice gained in volume. "You are near 3,000 years old – all three of you! You should know better. There are times when I wonder if the Valar gave you brains. You surely do not seem to use them – especially when you are together!" She stopped and glared at the three friends who all had different amounts of shame and guilt on their faces. Then in a much quieter voice, that nevertheless terrified them, she continued. "I am waiting for an explanation."

Elladan, Elrohir and Legolas all resumed staring at the ground, unable to face her wrath.

"Well, are any of you going to say anything?" She looked between them, but none would raise their head. Her features were tight with fury. "I am so angry with you. I do not know where to begin. Say something!" She raised her hands in frustration before dropping them to her side.

Estel had the sense to remain quiet; realizing that nothing he could say would help. The others still did not speak. Legolas raised his head once and opened his mouth, but the words failed to come out. He dropped his eyes again and slumped his shoulders.

In the quiet that followed, Elrond's footsteps seemed loud as he walked over to place a hand on Gilraen's shoulder.

"Would you like me to deal with the children first?" The refereed-to four winced at the expressionless tone. Experience had taught them that Elrond was more dangerous when he hid his anger.

Gilraen pondered for a moment, her angry eyes looking first at Estel, then Elladan, Elrohir and finally Legolas. She slowly nodded and then looked at Elrond. "Yes, that would be good since I am too angry to deal with them any more right now. Be sure to send Estel directly to me once you have finished."

"I will."

With one last angry look at the three Elves and her son, Gilraen turned and strode into the house. The door banged loudly behind her.

Elrond studied the four youngsters before him for several long moments. Estel looked between his father and the other three. The friends remained standing next to each other, sheepish expressions on their faces. None met the elf-lord's gaze. Finally, Elrond sighed and then spoke. "Estel, Elladan and Elrohir, my study now." The tone was firm but neutral. The three sons exchanged puzzled, but quick, glances with Legolas before murmuring, "Yes, Father," and slowly walking into the house. Just before going through the door, Estel glanced back, but his father blocked any view of Legolas.

After they disappeared, Elrond focused his angry gaze on Legolas who barely managed not to flinch. For the first time, Elrond's neutral expression faded. His anger was very evident. Legolas swallowed nervously and ran a hand through his hair.

"Prince Legolas," began Elrond.

"Yes, Lord Elrond?" Legolas replied, barely meeting the other's gaze.

The ancient Elf's eyes regarded the other steadily. "While you technically went on North Patrol with my permission, I did not realize all the circumstances surrounding your offer."

"Yes, Lord Elrond."

"I do now."

"Yes, Lord Elrond," the blond elf repeated. He managed to stand and face the elf-lord, despite desperately wishing himself elsewhere.

The half-elven shook his head in exasperation. "Alas, Legolas, how could you have been so stupid and rash? Have you not learned anything in your many years on Middle Earth?"

Legolas winced again at the exasperated and angry tone. He dropped his eyes and swallowed hard. After a long moment of silence, he raised his head again and met Elrond's stare.

"I was angry and therefore hasty. I did not think of the consequences of my actions until I had made my decision and was well on my way. If I had the chance to do it again, I would have done differently. My actions endangered Estel, which is inexcusable. The rest of us have faced orcs before. Estel should have had many more years to grow before his first experience."

Elrond's countenance softened somewhat as Legolas admitted his mistake and made no excuses; even accepting some of the blame for Estel traveling out of the safety of the Last Homely House. After regarding the younger Elf for another long moment, Elrond nodded slightly. "Very well. I am not going to punish you, Legolas. The wound you suffered is punishment enough." His voice grew stern again, "But, by the Valar, if you do something this stupid again, I will," he paused thinking of the right thing, "ban you from Imladris." He stopped and then continued. "I am serious, Legolas. I will not tolerate this type of behavior again."

Legolas' eyes widened in shock. After a moment of stunned silence, he nodded jerkily. He knew that Elrond did not make that threat, or promise, lightly.

"Yes, Lord Elrond."

When the dark-haired Elf spoke again, his voice was softer, the anger dissipated. "I now want you to go the House of Healing and stay there until at least tomorrow. Dinner will be brought to you."

Legolas nodded again.

"Tomorrow, or later if the healers deem necessary, I want to speak with you and Tirinvo in-depth about what you saw and what happened." The half-elven frowned. "I am very troubled to hear about orcs so close to my home. And especially ones bold enough to attack."

"It was very distressing to see," Legolas agreed.

Elrond nodded. "Off with you now."

"Thank you, Lord Elrond," Legolas said. With a quick salute, he turned and headed to the House of Healing.

Elrond watched him go. The blond Elf was still limping slightly from his wound. Then with a sigh, Elrond turned towards the house. It was now time to deal with the real troublemakers. His sons.

TBC…

------------

_A/N: suggestions for a suitable punishment?_

HAPPY NEW YEAR!


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

* * *

The study was silent as the three sons of Elrond sat quietly in chairs facing their father's desk. The late day sunshine slanted in through a window. It highlighted the golden oak color of the desk and the bright colors of the rugs on the floor. The cheerful decorations, however, were quite far removed from the attitude of the three occupants. Elrohir sat in the chair furthest from the door, staring blankly into the distance. Estel perched on the edge of his chair between his brothers. His head drooped and he studied his feet. To his right, Elladan slouched back in his chair, his eyes closed. To a casual observer, he seemed relaxed and indifferent, but both of his brothers knew him well enough to know it was an act. He was as nervous and concerned as the other two. 

Time moved slowly, each minute seeming like an hour as they waited for their father. Each wondered what the punishment would be and why Elrond had wanted to speak to Legolas privately. At one, point Elrohir looked at his brothers and nearly spoke, but could not bring himself to break the silence. It was palpable. He resumed staring into space; his shoulders slumped.

Meanwhile, Elrond strode angrily down the hall from the entrance of his house towards the study. Outside of his study, he stopped and drew a deep breath. His extreme anger at Legolas had been a momentarily flare-up, something that rarely happened. He knew that a great deal of his anger came from whom Estel was, but Legolas could not be blamed for not knowing that fact and for the twins' decision to bring Estel. Even though if the prince had not taken off like a spoiled elfling... With a conscious effort, the half-elven stopped that line of thinking. It was counter-productive.

Elrond shook his head and sighed. He also reluctantly admitted to himself that some of the anger was due to the memory of previous incidents Legolas had been involved in with the twins. He smiled wryly. Obviously, some unresolved feelings from those earlier times surfaced today. He could deep with that later; now it was time to talk to his sons. With another deep breath, he reached out for the door handle.

The click of the latch made the three brothers jump. Elrond walked into the room. Without a word, he crossed the room to his desk. He turned his back on the three sitting expectantly and stared out the large window into the gardens. Since he was blocking a great deal of the light, the study grew darker. The brothers sat up straight in their chairs and watched his back warily, but none spoke or moved again. Finally, with a deep sigh, the half-elven turned and pulled his chair out. He lit a lamp that sat on his desk and turned it to a low glow, off to the side. Between its steady flame and the fading sunlight, the study was warmly lit. He then sat and leaned forward, his hands flat on the desk. His dark gray eyes bored first into Elrohir's eyes, then Estel and finally Elladan. None of the three could bear the gaze for long.

With a shake of his head, Elrond sat back in his chair. He crossed his arms across his chest. "Elladan, explain yourself."

The referred-to Elf jerked his head up and stared at his father in confusion. "Explain, Father?"

"Yes." The word was spoken sharply.

"What would you like me to explain?" The question was respectful, but Elrond's eyes hardened even more. Elladan felt like a bug pinned to a board.

"Why did you take Estel from the safety of his home?" Elrond replied, his tone again expressionless.

Elladan swallowed. He stared at the front edge of Elrond's desk, still unable to meet the gaze for more than a brief moment. "Because we, Elrohir and I, thought we could keep him safe. He promised to obey our commands and we thought even if we saw orcs we would keep him away from the danger." He glanced up briefly and then dropped his eyes at the expression that met him. He opened his mouth to continue, but before he could say more, Elrond cut him off by switching his glower to Elrohir.

"Elrohir, why then, did you allow Estel to go anywhere near orcs?" The contrast between the flat voice and the anger in the eyes was remarkable.

Elrohir met the glare for the briefest of moments before glancing away. "It happened so fast." He shook his head in puzzlement. "We heard horses neighing and our four started acting up. We heard the clash of swords. We dismounted as Legolas' and Tirinvo's horses ran to ours. We headed towards the sound of conflict, leaving the six horses together. Before we expected to get there, we were. And things were going badly for Legolas and Tirinvo. If we had been even moments later..." his voice trailed off.

Estel had raised his head from his study of the carpet and watched Elrohir as he spoke. He opened his mouth to say something but Elladan stopped him with a hand on his knee and slight shake of his head.

"Father, honestly, I was so concerned for Legolas and Tirinvo that I forgot that Estel was following. We told him to stay behind us, but I did not take the time to do more than that. I should have. It never crossed my mind that he would follow us onto the field of battle," Elladan said.

Elrond watched intently as his eldest son spoke and then nodded slowly, but his expression did not ease. He looked between the three again before focusing on Estel.

"Estel."

"Yes, Father?" he replied in barely more than a whisper.

"Why?"

Estel shook his head and then looked off into the distance. "There are so many answers to that question, Father."

"Start with one."

"Because I thought it would be funny to put spiders in Legolas' room. I did not know then about the spiders in Mirkwood." He glanced at Elrohir. "I do now and am very sorry for what I did."

Estel took a deep breath and squared his shoulders. He looked at his father fully for the first time since entering the study.

"I did demand Elladan and Elrohir take me with them. We all thought that Legolas had returned home to Mirkwood and that could not be allowed. They did not want to, but I made them. As I said outside, I threatened to follow them even if it was a week later. They did make me give my word that I would obey their orders."

Elrond listened intently, but his gaze remained dark. He uncrossed his arms and dropped his hands into his lap. The twins watched Estel. They knew that either Estel or Elrond would not tolerate any interruption at this point.

"And when we reached the orcs, they told me to stay back. I did, at first." He paused in his recitation to glance apologetically at Elrohir and then Elladan. He continued, looking at his father. His face was apologetic, but determined. "But I knew that I could take out some of the orcs with my bow. I did not see the harm in doing that. I was far enough away not to be part of the swordplay." He halted briefly to gather his courage to say the rest. "What I did not realize, but now do, is that anyone with a weapon in their hand becomes a target. I will not make that mistake again." He stopped. Elrond's expression betrayed nothing of what he was thinking.

"Estel, you fought bravely." Elladan broke the heavy silence and summoned a smile for his youngest brother. "You made our fight easier, even if it was ill-advised to take part. But that blame belongs to me. I should have told you to stay with the horses and ride away if things went badly. I did not and because of that you participated in something you should not have."

"Elladan, it was not just you. I also should have said something, but did not. I am sorry, little brother, that my lack of attention put you at risk," Elrohir said.

The youth gave first Elrohir a small smile and then Elladan before speaking. "Honestly, it is not your fault, either of you. I am not sure I would have been able to stay back and out of the fight even if you had told me to. I do not think I could have stood idly by, even if I had given my word." He looked between the two as he spoke. Elrohir and Elladan both reached out and put a hand on his knee.

In the silence that followed, the lord of Imladris reached out and turned the lamp up brighter as the sunlight faded more.

"Well, my sons," Elrond said slowly. All three quickly refocused their attention on him. "I am glad you understand the seriousness of your deeds. You acted rashly and without thought. Therefore, you will be punished for your exploits." He paused but no one spoke. "Estel, your actions caused ill to Legolas, and to a lesser extent, Elladan, Elrohir and Poldon. Mostly, however, to your mother." Estel cringed at the memory of her anger and nodded in agreement. "Elladan and Elrohir, your actions hurt Gilraen. She has done nothing but worry since you left, and that was over a fortnight ago." The twins nodded. Elrond made no mention of the concern he had experienced.

"Therefore, first, you must apologize to Gilraen." Three dark heads nodded in unison. "Estel, I gather you have made your peace with Legolas regarding the joke you unwisely played upon him?" Estel nodded again. "Good. But for your punishment, you are forbidden from any field trips or excursions for the next month."

"Yes, Father," was all Estel said, despite his intense feeling of disappointment. The punishment meant no outings with Legolas.

"And you also will be spending you're a great deal of time doing extra school work. Obviously, we have not covered enough history about Middle Earth if you did not know about the spiders in Mirkwood."

Estel visibly winced. History was his least favorite subject. He had mainly studied the Third Age and parts of the Second, but that still covered a lot of ground. There were several millennia before that. But all he said was, "Yes, Father."

"Elrohir, Elladan."

"Yes, Father?" they spoke in unison.

The lord of Imladris shook his head slightly in exasperation. "You are Elves, full-grown. You really should have known better than to take an un-trained teen from the safety of this house." He did not add, especially the heir to the throne of Gondor.

"Yes, Father," they again intoned.

"Your punishment is to spend the extra time Estel is learning about history teaching it to him. I will appoint myself, Erestor or Glorfindel to oversee these lessons."

The twins' involuntarily copied Estel's wince. It was extremely difficult to teach history when someone who had experienced it was watching. Both, but especially Glorfindel, had a habit of correcting even the smallest of oversights or bringing up the minutest details.

"Yes, Father," was all they said however for the third time.

"You also will clean the stable as part of your punishment. Estel will help after his morning lessons."

"Yes, Father," the three chimed together.

For the first time since seeing them, Elrond's expression eased. "I would punish you further, but the fact remains that if you had not followed Legolas, there is an excellent chance that both he and Tirinvo would be dead, or worse. I am aware of that fact and it has played a role in my decision. However, that still does not excuse your initial decisions. Do you understand?"

The three brothers nodded. They knew that the end result of their actions did not in any way justify the initial decisions of demanding to go and agreeing to bring Estel.

"That will be all for tonight with me. Estel, you must go directly and speak with your mother. Then all of you go bathe and change for dinner. We will dine together with Gilraen. Before then, I expect you to have spoken with Gilraen, Elladan and Elrohir." Elrond paused as they nodded but before anyone could speak, he continued in a much softer tone. "Thank the Valar, you are home safe."

He smiled for the first time and then spoke. "You are excused."

TBC…

-------

_A/N: Sorry for the delay in posting this chapter. Between the (inappropriate term) going on at work and the on-going snowy, cold weather, my squirrel deserted me. I was able to coax it out with the promise of hot chocolate and (lots of __#blush# __) alcohol to post this chapter. Hopefully, I can bribe it well enough to stay out to finish the story in a timely manner._

_Also, this chapter was written quickly and not beta-ed so please forgive typos... if you spot any, let me know.  
_

_As always, reviews are greatly appreciated. Even last chapter's. #grin# Thanks to everyone who reviewed honestly. The only way my stories are going to get better is with honest, detailed reviews. Even if they aren't always fun to read! #grin#  
_


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

* * *

Estel left his father's study and headed down the hall to his mother's rooms. As he walked, he reflected on the conversation with his father, Elrohir and Elladan. The punishment stung, even though he knew it could have been much worse. But he hated history. It was by far his worst subject. Writing, arithmetic, those he could handle. He loved geography – learning about the realms the Elves inhabited, where they were, what they were like. The countries Men populated. He loved pouring over maps and dreaming about visiting those places someday; seeing them first-hand, not just on a piece of parchment. 

But history? There was so much to learn. So many names and places and deeds. The teen sighed as he turned from the main hall to one that started the bedroom wing. History seemed so far away. It was not close and touchable as geography was. Dejectedly, he realized that the best way to deal with this punishment was to throw himself completely into it. Maybe with Elladan and Elrohir teaching him it would not be so dry and would seem more real. Like geography and maps. It was the only way he could handle the punishment without going crazy from boredom and too many names stuffed in his head.

Estel came to an abrupt stop as he realized he missed the turn to his mother's suite of rooms. He quickly swiveled in place and retraced the few steps to the last intersection. He turned to his right and in a few more strides he reached his mother's door.

It was closed, which was unusual in itself. But then, Estel reflected, so was the anger she had directed at the twins and Legolas earlier. Gilraen rarely yelled, seldom raised her voice and Estel had never heard her do so at anyone but him.

He took a deep breath and knocked. Normally, he barreled into her rooms, which he used to share with her, but had not for the past three years. He called softly, "Mother, it is me."

"It is open, Estel," she replied. He noted that her voice sounded calm.

He opened the door and stepped just inside the threshold, holding the door open. Gilraen sat on a small sofa in the sitting portion of her rooms. She also had a bedroom, a small study, and the room that formerly was Estel's. The other rooms all opened into the open area, which was decorated with the couch, chairs, artwork and fireplace. It was unlit in the early evening, but was laid and ready for a fire later.

"May I come in?" he asked.

"I do not know how we are going to discuss your behavior if you do not," she returned.

Estel felt his eyes open wide. His mother did not use sarcasm. It reinforced to him how much trouble he was in. He quickly nodded, stepped out of the way of the door and shut it behind him. He walked over and sat uneasily on a chair that was at right angles to where his mother sat on the sofa.

She regarded him seriously.

The teen met her gaze without flinching for a moment and then looked away. The thought crossed his mind that he had been doing a lot of looking away today. So, he took a deep breath and looked back at Gilraen.

"Mother, I am sorry."

Her eyebrows lifted as she regarded him without speaking.

"My actions caused you harm and I am sorry for that." He stopped and waited but still she did not speak. She just continued to observe him with a disappointed expression.

The silence stretched out and Estel felt compelled to speak again. "I should not have put the spiders in Legolas' room. I should not have let Elladan take the blame that night. If I had spoken up immediately, none of this would have happened." He shook his head. "And most definitely, I should have not run off with Elladan and Elrohir without telling you or Father."

"No, you should not have," Gilraen replied. Her gray eyes hardened. "Why did you?"

Estel shrugged before speaking. "I felt so bad that Legolas had left and it was my fault that that was all I could think about. I just had to apologize to him immediately. And we, Elrohir, Elladan and I, thought he had left for Mirkwood. There was no way we could let him go home alone."

"Do you not think the wiser course of action would have been to tell your father and I that you wanted to go and why?"

"You would not have let me."

"That was not what I asked."

Estel scuffed the floor with his boot. He sighed, "Yes, it would have been."

"Do you not also agree that if you had asked, your father would have been able to tell you where Legolas went?" Gilraen spoke softly.

"Yes."

"If you had asked, you would have been saved the trouble of going the wrong way and being gone for so long."

"Yes."

"If you had asked, you would not have caused the entire household to be in an uproar looking for you." Gilraen's voice remained quiet, but it was underlined with steel.

"Yes."

"If you had asked, Poldon would not have needed to ride after you, leaving the other Mirkwood Elves concerned about the sudden disappearance of their prince and captain."

The youth nodded. At first, his actions had seemed small and insignificant. But he now comprehended that no action did not trigger multiple reactions.

Gilraen stopped again and looked at him sadly. He felt his throat constrict at the pain and disappointment in her eyes. For the first time, Estel realized he was no longer scared about what his punishment would be. Nothing would change the fact that it was his actions that caused his mother such pain and worry.

He could not remember his father or even living anywhere but Imladris. However, he knew that his father had been killed by orcs and Elrohir and Elladan had been there. That much he had been told, reluctantly when he asked, but no one would not speak more about that portion of his life. Imladris was his home; it was the only home he had ever remembered. But, with sudden insight, he realized it was not his mother's. She was here because of him. Everything she did, everything she said was to keep him safe. He knew the world outside of Imladris was dangerous and his family did not mean to be overprotective, but simply was striving to keep him safe. But never before had he realized how much his mother had given up herself for him. And he flaunted her concern, disregarded her sacrifice and caused her untold pain.

Some of his reflections must have played across his face, because Gilraen sat quietly and watched. She did not interrupt his introspection.

Finally, Estel looked seriously at her. He opened his mouth to speak, but could not get any words out past the tightness in his throat. He swallowed and tried again.

"Mother, I am so sorry. I know I said it before, but I truly and deeply mean it." He gazed into gray eyes that shimmered slightly with unshed tears. "I just realized how much you have sacrificed to keep me safe after father died." His eyes bored into hers as he spoke passionately. "Leaving everyone you knew, moving here, raising me to appreciate what is around me, but not forgetting I am a Man. Everything you have done has been for me and I just nearly destroyed it all because of a stupid joke." He stopped and took a deep breath, his chest heaving from the depth of his emotions. He noted his mother's hands were clasped tightly in her lap and his own mirrored the action. He then continued. "I hurt Legolas' feelings, nearly caused a rift between him and the twins, worried all of my friends and family with my absence. But more than that, I disregarded everything you have done for me. Willfully disregarded as if it did not matter. And it does matter, Mother, very, very much."

Silence filled the room, interrupted only by Estel's deep breaths until Gilraen unclasped her hands and reached out to place one on Estel's knee.

"I have only done what any mother would do for her child," she said softly.

Estel shook his head vehemently and Gilraen sat back in her chair, her hands once again in her lap. "No, you have done more. Most mothers, after losing their husband and with a young child, would have returned to their family's house or even remarried. Instead you moved away from your family to a place you knew I would be safe. Most mothers would not give up so much for a child too young to know and later too selfish to appreciate. I never before have, Mother, but I realize now and will never be so ungrateful or foolish with your gift of a safe life for me."

Gilraen watched him for a long silent moment, pondering his words and then nodded. "I did, and will always do, what I deem best for you, Estel. You may not constantly agree with my decisions, but remember, they are always what I feel is best to see you grow up safe."

It was Estel's turn to nod. "I will." A small grin turned up the corners of his mouth. "But I cannot promise that I will always agree without discussion."

Gilraen smiled slightly in return. "I would expect nonetheless." Her expression sobered once again as Estel spoke.

"That is in the future, however. We still have to discuss my punishment for this escapade."

"What punishment did Elrond give you?"

Estel frowned slightly as he recounted the reprimand he had received from his father. "A month of no excursions, help Elladan and Elrohir clean the stable each afternoon until it is done and extra history lessons – taught by the twins with Glorfindel and Erestor's help – until further notice."

"Do you think this is a fair punishment?"

The teen thought for a moment before responding. "Yes and no. Yes - it fits. No, because, honestly, I deserve more after the worry I caused you and Father." When Gilraen did not reply immediately, Estel filled in the silence. "I am ready to hear what you will add."

"You think you deserve more?" she asked.

"Yes."

"You want more punishment?" A note of surprise crept into her voice.

"No, I do not want more," he stressed the word "want." "But I feel I deserve more. Whatever you do to me or have me do still will not replicate or payback what I did to you."

"I agree, Estel. Therefore I will not add to your punishment."

Estel's jaw dropped opened and he stared at his mother in shock. After a moment, she chuckled slightly at his dumb-founded expression. Finally, the youth closed his mouth and shook his head trying to regain his scattered wits. "But I, what I did." He trailed off.

"What you did was foolish and immature. I cannot duplicate, nor do I want to try, the pain your actions caused. The memory and guilt will be with you for a very long time. I believe you realize the error of your ways and will not do something so ill-advised again."

"I will not."

"Good. Now while I am not adding to your punishment, I will be sure to encourage a great deal of extra studying." Estel nodded, understanding the unspoken directive. Any free time he might have would be spent studying even more. A small smile crossed Gilraen's face. "And I will suggest to Glorfindel and Erestor to not leave anything out about the history of Middle Earth. I want you to know as much as possible and more than you think you can."

Estel managed not to wince as he replied. "Understood, Mother. I will do my best."

"I expect nothing less from you."

"Mother, there is one more thing."

"Yes?"

"Please do not be angry with Elrohir and Elladan. I forced them to take me. They had no choice but to agree."

The brunette's smile faded and she frowned. She looked off into the distance for several tense moments before focusing on her son again. "They had a choice, Estel. They had several choices at several times."

Estel sighed and replied. "True, but I was insistent and obnoxious. Please, do not be angry with them."

"I can make no guarantees, Estel, but I will consider your plea when I speak with them."

The teen nodded. He realized he would get no further. "Thank you."

Gilraen smiled again and then spoke warmly. "I am glad you are home, Estel."

He returned the smile fully. "I am too. I love you, Mother."

"I love you, Estel." She paused before speaking again. "Now go and bathe before dinner."

"Yes, ma'am." The youth stood up, crossed to his mother and reached down to hug her. She returned the embrace and brushed a kiss across his cheek as he pulled back.

With another smile, he crossed the sitting room and reached for the door. With his hand on the handle, he paused and turned back to Gilraen.

"Mother, can I ask one more thing?"

"Of course."

"When Glorfindel rode out to meet us today, he said you wanted to whip me. Is that true?"

A ghost of a smile flitted across Gilraen's mouth. "I believe I did threaten that at one point while you were gone."

"Thank you for deciding against it," Estel replied.

Gilraen's expression sobered immediately. "Do not thank me, Estel. If I decide that you regress and do not remember the seriousness of your actions and their consequences, I still may."

The youth nodded. "I will not forget, Mother. I promise." He bowed his head to her and quietly left the room.

TBC…

---------

_A/N: _

_My apologies for the delay in this chapter. Real life has been amazingly busy recently and I have had no time to work on this story. In fact, the first chance I got, was when a friend came to visit for a few days. While she watched TV, I worked on this chapter. I'm a great host. (grin)_

_BTW, my influence for Estel hating history was influenced by a line in "Prince Caspian" by C.S. Lewis – "The sort of 'history' that was taught in Narnia under Miraz's rule (the king) was duller than the truest history you ever read and less true than the most exciting adventure story." While I know this isn't true of Middle Earth's history, I'm picturing Estel thinking it was at this time. Once he realizes all the battles and wars and amazing things that happened, he'll love learning about history. That just hasn't happened yet. _

_Remember, the squirrel loves reviews. I do too!_


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

* * *

After the twins left their father's study, they went to their rooms. They bathed, put away the gear that had been brought to their rooms while they were talking to their father, and then went in search for Gilraen. On the way to her rooms, they meet another Elf who informed them that she was waiting for them in the sunroom. They thanked the Elf and changed directions to head there.

When Elrohir and Elladan arrived at the sunroom, Gilraen was sitting quietly awaiting them. She was working on an intricate needlepoint, but placed it in a basket near her feet when they knocked on the doorframe. Elladan glanced around the room from the doorway. Several lamps illuminated the room. It was sparsely decorated and furnished. The main feature of the room was the floor to ceiling window that dominated one wall and overlooked the gardens. In the daylight, the view was the best in the house. Currently with darkness outside, it was a soothing room.

"May we come in?" Elrohir asked quietly. Gilraen nodded without speaking.

The twins entered and looked at the young woman. She gazed back at them steadily. Her earlier anger was not evident in her expression, but the normally friendly twinkle in her eyes was absent. Her gray eyes were sober, matching the dark gray dress she wore. The silence was thick with tension.

"Gilraen, we are very, very sorry," Elladan spoke as he stopped in front of her. Elrohir stood next to him.

"We were extremely foolish in taking Estel with us," Elrohir added.

She regarded them for a moment and then spoke in a quiet voice. "Yes, you were foolish." She shook her head slightly. "Why you ever thought you should take so young a child from the safety of Imladris, I will never understand." She paused for a second, forestalled Elladan's comment with a glance and then continued. "But I have spoken with Estel and he insists on taking the blame for his going." She held up a hand as Elrohir began to speak. "I forgive you for taking him."

The twins exchanged amazed glances. They expected much more of a reaction. As soon as they focused their attention back on the woman, she continued to speak, "But, I ask, please, do not do so again."

The identical brothers looked at each other, communicating silently, before Elladan spoke to the woman in front of them. "We can agree for the near future, Gilraen, but Estel is his father's son. We can already see similarities. He will eventually want to travel outside of Imladris. Nothing will stop that." His tone was gentle, but matter of fact.

Pain flared in Gilraen's eyes as she remembered her husband and his untimely death. Despite the differences in their ages, she had truly loved him. "Be that as it may, that time is not now," she replied, managing to hold her voice steady.

"No, it is not. And we give you our word that we will not take Estel from Imladris for three years. Beyond that, we can make no guarantees," Elrohir returned.

"Three years? He will only be sixteen," Gilraen countered, an edge entering her voice.

"We are not saying we will take him at that time, just that is the longest we will guarantee not to," Elrohir clarified.

The woman looked between the two again. She then dropped her head and stared at her hands, clenched tightly in her lap. For several long minutes, silence reigned. Finally, the brunette raised her head, looked each of the Elves in the eyes and then slowly nodded.

"I see no option other than to agree. But please, wait as long as you can. He is my only son." The pleading and pain in her voice was evident.

"We will." Elladan stepped forward and dropped to his knees. He reached for Gilraen's hands and held them in his. "While it is not a mother's love, we love Estel also. We do not want to see him come to any harm. Not today, not tomorrow. Not in a hundred years."

Gilraen smiled through the tears in her eyes. "I know, Elladan. Thank you." She looked at Elrohir and he nodded his agreement.

"Gilraen, we do feel the need to explain our reasons for taking Estel," Elrohir broke the silence as Elladan squeezed her hands and stood up.

"Please seat down, Elrohir, Elladan." They complied, sitting on chairs that flanked a table with a lamp on it. They sat forward on the chairs so they could angle to see Gilraen. Each of the four chairs in the room was arranged to face the window, not each other. The sunroom was not a room conducive to conversation; it was for reflection.

"To be perfectly honest, I am not sure I want to hear your reasons. I realize I said I did earlier, but that was in anger. Whatever the reasons are, they will not change what you did," Gilraen said looking steadily out the window, ignoring the surprised glance the brothers exchanged.

"No, the reasons will not change what we did or the pain it caused you," Elrohir agreed. The brunette spared him a quick glance before resuming her gaze out into the darkness.

Elladan gave a bitter laugh. "Honestly, we want to tell you for ourselves – to share and maybe ease our guilt. Therefore, you are right. We will not trouble you with them."

Gilraen focused her attention on him as soon as Elladan laughed. When he finished speaking, she glanced down and then back at him. "I cannot absolve you of that guilt, Elladan, if you tell me the reasons. While we are being honest, I can say I forgive you, and work on truly meaning it, but that does not mean that I do not still have some residual anger. If you are suffering guilt now, I feel you deserve it." She gave him a tight-lipped smile. "I cannot change that."

Elladan watched while she spoke and then nodded.

Elrohir also paid rapt attention. "Thank you for being honest, Gilraen. As you said when we first arrived, we are old enough; we should have known better. We will not trouble you further in order to ease our conscience."

Gilraen nodded again. For the first time, the silence that filled the room was peaceful.

----------

The next day, the twins were up with the sun to start on the stable. When their father said "clean the stable," he meant very well. It would take them several days to meet his expectations. Estel had lessons that morning and would only join them after lunch.

Mid-morning, though, another Elf walked into the stables. The twins had taken all the horses outside into a pasture and currently were in the eaves of the attic, throwing down moldy hay. Even in an Elven stable, hay could be forgotten in dark corners.

"Well, this is fun to see. The sons of an Elf-lord doing hard labor!" A merry voice interrupted their work.

Elladan and Elrohir shared exasperated looks. They recognized the voice immediately.

"Legolas, I am holding a pitchfork of dirty hay. You make an excellent target," Elladan returned as the brothers walked over to stand near the opening to the lower level.

The Mirkwood Elf laughed and looked up through the opening to his friends. He rested a hand on the ladder that provided access to the attic. "Have you not learned anything from our recent trip?"

"Yes. With your injured leg, you may have trouble getting out of the way if Elladan throws it quickly. I only wish I had a full load," Elrohir replied.

Legolas laughed again. "Very true. I think I will leave now. See you later." With a careless wave, he started to walk away.

"Wait!" Elladan called.

"What?" Legolas returned and looked at the twins, but did not fully stand under the opening.

"Why are you not coming up here to help?" the elder twin questioned.

"No offense, Elladan, but cleaning out a stable is not fun. I have done it before."

"We are not doing it for fun, Legolas, as I am sure you are aware," Elrohir replied.

"Your father did mention where you could be found when he released me from the House of Healing. I guessed why you are here on my own." He finished with a smirk in his voice.

"I am sure Father will not be happy once he realizes you are not starting on your punishment. Get up here," Elladan said.

There was silence for a moment and then the blond Elf moved forward and could be seen again through the opening. He looked seriously at the two above him. "I was not given any punishment."

"What?" Elrohir exploded.

"Your father said my wound was punishment enough." Legolas made a face. "He originally threatened me with banishment from Imladris if I did something this stupid again." Both of the twins made strangled noises of disbelief that the blond Elf ignored. "But, this morning, he apologized for that threat and speaking in such anger. However, he did caution me against acting without thought again."

Elladan stared down at his friend. "He threatened to ban you from Imladris?" The shock in his voice was evident.

"Originally. But that has been revoked and he apologized for over-reacting." Legolas smiled tightly. "However, I will have to be on my best behavior around here from now." He shook his head in disbelief. "It will not be easy." He slanted a saucy grin at his friends. "We may eventually have to behave around each other."

The three friends chuckled. "You would think by now that our fathers would have realized that was not going to happen," Elrohir replied.

"Hope springs eternal?" Elladan suggested.

They laughed.

"So what are you going to do now?" Elladan asked, eyeing the prince curiously.

"Well, I was not given any traditional punishment, but now I have to go speak with Lord Elrond, Glorfindel and who knows who else about the orcs and the tracks Tirinvo and I saw. I will not be out of those meetings for days." Legolas finished with a sigh.

"I cannot believe…" Elrohir's voice trailed off as he shook his head. "No punishment?"

"I will give him some," Elladan spoke quietly and without further warning, he tossed the pitchfork full of dirty hay onto Legolas. The prince saw it coming and could have dodged out of the way of most, but figured the twins deserved a small feeling of satisfaction. The smelly hay hit him fully. The twins laughed as he shook himself and then ran his hands repeatedly through his hair to get the hay out.

"I guess it is time for another bath, Prince," Elladan said with a grin.

Legolas grinned back. "To the contrary, Elladan, it is time for a bath. Did you really think I was silly enough to bathe and change before coming in here?" Legolas chuckled. "Please, I have known you for nearly 3,000 years." He sent a smirk at the twins who narrowed their eyes in response. "Have fun. I will see you at dinner." He waved again and walked away laughing.

After quiet descended on the stable, Elladan shook his head as he looked at his brother. "No punishment? How did he manage that?"

Elrohir shook his head also. "I am not sure." He paused for a second, "But I would loved to have seen Father apologize to Legolas. That does not happen often."

Elladan slanted a wry smile at his identical twin. "On the contrary, Elrohir, the farther we stay out of Father's sight for the next few days, the better."

The younger Elf pondered the thought and nodded. "Luckily, at least we do not have to attend those meetings."

Elladan frowned briefly. "Do not count your blessings yet, Elrohir. I have a feeling we will get dragged in at some point. We mostly traveled the same path and saw the same things as Legolas and Tirinvo." But the frowned cleared as he spoke while heading back to a corner. "But at least I scored a direct hit."

The younger twin laughed. "Yes, you did."

TBC…

------

_A/N: Only a short epilogue to go… _

_Let me know what you think. I love reviews and you already know the squirrel does too! _


	20. Epilogue

**Epilogue:**

Elladan's predictions of the meetings came true. After the stable was cleaned to their father's satisfaction, which took several days, the twins spent many more days in their father's study with Legolas, Poldon, Tirinvo and others. Estel's extra lessons were overseen by another Elf during that time.

The month that Estel was limited to the house dragged endlessly for him. While he was not forbidden to spend time with Legolas and his brothers, he rarely got to see them; especially during the first fortnight due to their duties and meetings. Between his responsibilities and extra lessons, Estel hardly had a moment free. The teen did not try to wheedle his way out of the lessons or his punishment, but he chafed inwardly at the inability to spend time with Legolas. Even though nothing had been said, the youth knew Legolas' time in Imladris was drawing to a close.

The Elf realized Estel missed seeing him and after the meetings no longer took the best part of each day, he volunteered to assist Estel with his studying. While Legolas worked with Estel, the friendship between the two deepened even further.

During one session, Estel admitted that Gilraen had not added to Elrond's punishment, but that did not lessen the guilt he felt. For the first time, he had truly hurt and disappointed his mother. That knowledge was worse than any whipping could have been.

When Estel's month of confinement ended, the four friends celebrated by taking a picnic and spending the afternoon away from the Last Homely House – with permission. They traveled to a stream-fed pond that was perfect for swimming. The myriad of trees that sheltered Imladris retreated from the pond so it warmed in the afternoon sun. They swam and ate and at last, as the day moved towards evening, lay on the grass and talked.

The discussion jumped around from episodes in the past to future plans. The twins decided to stay in Imladris for the winter and would resume hunting orcs in the spring. Legolas finally said what the other three had been expecting for some time; he had talked to Poldon and due to the fast approaching winter, they would leave in a week. The road to Mirkwood was treacherous enough without adding the difficulty of winter travel.

"A week? I wish you could stay all winter, Legolas," Estel said breaking the silence that followed the prince's announcement.

"So do I, young one, but I told my father I would return before the seasons changed."

"I would like to see Mirkwood," Estel replied in a wistful voice.

"Why? You have already seen trees here," Elladan interjected.

"But Imladris does not have dragons," his twin countered.

"Neither does Mirkwood," Legolas muttered, "anymore."

The twins ignored the prince and continued their banter.

"Mirkwood does have caves," Elladan said.

"Do not forget the spiders," the younger brother added.

"Never. Nor the orcs," his mirror image smirked.

The twins laughed at the exasperated look Legolas gave them.

"Ignore them, Estel. Someday, you can visit. I would be proud to show you my home which is quite beautiful despite what those two say," Legolas gestured at the still smiling brothers. "I would love to introduce you to my family."

"Which means your father and brother," the teen replied dryly.

Legolas laughed softly. "Plus my brother's wife and my nephew. They all comprise my family. And I consider several of my friends family." The blond Elf grinned at Elladan and Elrohir. "For some reason, I even claim those two."

"Why? They are not related to you," Estel questioned.

"You are not related to them by blood either, Estel. But you call them 'brother.' Why cannot I?"

Estel frowned as he pondered the question as he idly shredded a blade of grass with his thumbnail. "I do not know. But I have grown up with them. You have not."

"True, but we have spent a great deal of time together and have been in situations that we had to rely on each other. While we are not connected by blood, we are connected by something stronger. Love and respect. We care about what happens to each other and watch out for each other," the Elf replied. Estel's brow furrowed as he thought about Legolas' comment.

Legolas watched Estel for a few moments until the teen's expression cleared and then continued. "Estel, it would please me greatly if I could consider you my brother as well. You have earned my respect and I greatly care about you."

Estel's gray eyes lit up as he stared at Legolas in amazement. "You want me to be your brother?"

"Yes."

"Can I call you my brother?"

"Always."

"Definitely."

Legolas reached out a hand to Estel who griped it firmly and nodded. "I am very pleased to have you as a member of my family, Estel."

Elrohir laughed to hide how touched he was by the exchange. The joy on Estel's face was obvious.

"How does it feel to have a Man for a brother, Legolas?" Elladan asked, also having been touched by the exchange.

"No worse than having the sons of elf-lord," he countered.

The four friends laughed in the evening light that filtered through the trees – friends and brothers.

THE END

--------

_A/N: Well, that's it for this story!_

_Please don't forget to review. It's the only way I know if you liked my story. Feedback is what makes this all worth while._

_Thanks for reading! Lanche (& the squirrel)  
_


End file.
